


The Swordsman in Black

by GrimDragon007



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimDragon007/pseuds/GrimDragon007
Summary: Aincrad is at war with the Demon King, who is commanding his armies from the 100th floor.Kirito is known as the Black Swordsman, one of the most powerful Solo Knights on the front lines, people who works alone. He has a tough time working with others, small or large groups. Though he has a reason to avoid working with others, three actually. Reasons that could get him killed. That all becomes hard when he meets Asuna. She awakens something in him, something that gets harder to control the more she is around.Asuna is the vice commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath and one of the most powerful fighters on the front line. She, along side her father and commander, Heathcliff, lead the humans into battle with the demons. Then she met the Solo Knight, Kirito, know better as the Black Swordsman. She is drawn to him, though she does not understand why. But she wants to know why he is alone, why he fights solo.Characters of Sword Art Online are used in this story, but with changes to their back ground. Some language.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

Aincrad, a world that floats above the void, made up of one hundred floors, each different then the last. Once, these lands knew peace, but then came the Demon King.  
The Demon King stormed the Ruby Palace on the 100th floor and wiped out the old Aincrad Royal Family and took there throne. From there, he commands his armies. He pushed the rest of the humans of Aincrad to the 1st floor and prepared to wipe them out. But he did not think they would band together to fight back.

Dubbed guilds, they were fighters who worked together in groups, at the risked of the own death, to stop the Demon King.

The three most powerful of the guilds were the Aincrad Liberation Army, the Holy Dragon Alliance, and the Knights of the Blood Oath. 

The Aincrad Liberation Army was the largest, with over several hundred members divided into squads and battions. The Holy Dragon Alliance was not as big, with only two or so hundred, but they were all powerful enough to take on three demons and once. But the most powerful of the guilds were the Knights of the Blood Oath. Though very small, not even a hundred, all the members were able to take on five or six demons at once. Together, they drove back the tide.

However, the guilds did not raise alone. Along side them were the Solo Knights. They were powerful fighters who, most of the time, worked alone. While this seemed suicidal, they could single handedly take on entire units of demon and come out victorious. At times, when they have to team up with other, they could destroy whole squadrons of demons. When it came time to fight Tower Guardians, demons that protected the top of the Towers, they teamed up with the guilds to fight them.

Today, five hundred years after the war began, the humans have pushed the demons to the 80th floor. Heathcliff now commands the Knights of the Blood Oath along side his daughter and vice commander Asuna.

Everything is moving along just fine but the apperance powerful new Solo Knight brings change. Kirito first appeared at the 75th Floor Tower Guardian meeting. No one paid any attention to the plain looking swordsman, until the battle.

His speed was the first thing that grabbed the attention of everyone, able to dodge most incoming attacks before the Guardian even began to swing. Even when hit, which happened rarely, he was some how able to shug it off and continue fighting, hits that would put a tank out of a fight. And when the fight was over, he was no where to be seen.

When asked about, people would talk about a swordsman clad in black with the ability to take on several squadrons of demons and come our with no wounds. Everyone agreed that he was the uncontested strongest Solo Knight, and maybe the most powerful knight period. He even seemed to know the movements of the demons because, on several occasions, he had a town evacuated, just to have a demon army appear a couple hours later.

This caught Heathcliff's attention the most. How did he know the demon's attack plans? How was he able to move and react so fast? How was he able to take a hit that would kill someone not wearing tank armor? Heathcliff could not think of any answers.

Who was this Kirito? Who was this Swordsman in Black?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote this story over a year ago on Wattpad. I'm now also moving it and my other stories over onto this site after finally making my own section / page. I do hope you enjoy the story and please, go easy on the criticism. This was my first ever fanfiction that I wrote and that was done over a year ago. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: The Knights of the Blood Oath

Asuna's p.o.v.

"Vice Commander Asuna, your father has request your presence at his office." I here the messenger say.  
I sigh. "What does father want now?"

"I do not know" came the reply. 

"Very well, I am going." I head to my father's office. 

"Vice Commander." I hear a sharp greeting from my bodyguard. 

"Kuradeel, how are you this morning?" I asked 

"I am good, thank you for asking." Kuradeel was a man in his late forties. I have know him since I was six years of age and he has been my personal guard every since. But he is more of a brother then a friend to me and is someone I know I can trust to watch my back.

"Do you know what my father wants, Kuradeel?" I ask my bodyguard. 

"I am sorry, but I do not know. I was also summoned by the Commander." 

"Huh, I wonder what he wants." I said as we approach my father's office.

I enter my father's office with Kuradeel behind be. "Father, I'm here" I said. I took note that there was three other members in the room besides my father, Heathcliff.  
My father, Heathcliff, is in his early fifties, and has been leading the Knights for thirty years. He had his white highlighted red robes on, the colors of out guild. A large shield and long sword were leaning against the wall behind him.

"Good morning Asuna, my dear." My father stated politely. "You remember Godfree, Michel, and Ralph." 

"I do." Was my reply.

Godfree was a knight in his mid thirties and carried a large two-handed battle axe on his back. Michel was in his late twenties. He had a long sword on his waist and a shield on his back. Ralph was in his early forties and had a great sword swung across his back.

They all sent me a grin. I smiled back, then looked at father. "So, why were we called here today, father?" I asked him. 

"I assume that you all have heard of the powerful Solo Knight who has appeared in the last five Tower fights?" He asked. 

Kuradeel was the first to reply, but with some hesitation in his voice. "Do you mean the Black Swordsman?" We all went quite. The Black Swordsman was a Solo Knight who just appeared about a year ago.

Solo Knights were warriors who could go toe to toe, or should I say toe to claw, with whole groups of demons. But there was talk about a Solo Knight, all in black, who could take on several groups or whole squadrons of demons. We had seen him take hits from Guardians that would kill most people, and he just got up and shrugged them off. The public had dubbed him the Black Swordsman, because of his attire, but no one knew who he was.

"What about him?" I asked. 

"I want you five to seek him out and recruit him into the guild," said Heathcliff. 

"Come again?" Asked Godfree. "You want us to do what?" 

"I want you to recruit him into the Knights." He repeated himself. 

"You want us to recruit possibly the most powerful knight in Aincrad? And what if he refuses?" Asked Ralph. 

"Then I want you to remove him from the picture." Heathcliff calming stated. 

"What!?!?" We all shouted. 

"You want us to try and kill him, the Black Swordsman, if he refuses?!?" Michel shouted. 

"Yes" Heathcliff said.

This is going to be hard I thought. "Well, you five better get started. He can be difficult to find, so good luck." My father said. 

"Finding him is going to be the easy part, recruiting him will be the hard part." Stated Kuradeel when we left father's office. 

"Agreed" Godfree said. 

"I just hope this goes well, and that we do not have to fight him." I said.


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Swordsman

Kirito's p.o.v.

I was walking through the Great Tower on the front lines that connected the 80th and 81th floor. Demons infested the Tower but I really wasn't worried. These were lower demons, cannon fodder, and could be killed in one hit from my blade. I only got serious if I came across a Greater Demon.

I was walking through the tower when I heard the sound of battle. Sword ringing on claws, demonic hissing and shouts. I take off runing in the direction of the noise to find five demon units attack five knights. From their outfits, they were Knights of the Blood Oath, the most powerful guild. But they usually traveled in groups of fifteen, why were there only five?

Each demon unit has five lower demons, three mid level demons and two high level demons, ten demons in total. Greater Demons only appeared if you were dealing with a squadron. Of the five knights, two held great swords, one held a great axe, and one a shield and long sword. But it was the last knight that caught my full attention. It was a women, about five years younger then me, with a rapier in her hands. She was do well, but I could tell that they were all tired. "Looks like I have to save them." I said with a sigh.

Asuna's p.o.v.

This was not going well for us. First, we couldn't locate the Black Swordsman, and second, we kept on getting attack at almost every turn. This was the 8th group of demons we have come across. We were starting to get tired and were beginning to slow down. I really hope we don't get killed here, but the likely hood of that happening was increasing by the second.

My ears picked up a sound that didn't belong here, someone talking. I didn't recognize the voice. "Looks like I have to save them." This was followed by a streak of black, passing by both me and the demons. They froze in place, not moving a muscle. I looked around and saw that none of the demons were moving. They all looked like very detailed statures. 

I then spotted a man on the other side of the demons. He looked to be five years my senior. He wore black pants and shirt with a black leather overcoat. A sheath was hanging on his back and he held a black sword high in the air with his right hand. He than straighten out and swung his sword down, and, as if waiting for that, all the demons fell into multiple pieces. 

He sheathed the sword onto his back, and turned to look at us. I sucked in a breath. He was handsome, black hair going down just past his ears, a small beard that just covered his chin, and calm midnight black eyes.

He looked at all of us. "Are any of you injured?" He said in a smooth voice. 

"Not really, no. Just tired." I replied. He nodded and turned to leave, but Kuradeel spoke before he could. 

"Are you, by any chance, the Black Swordsman?" He turned back to look at us, then sighed. 

"Yes. As much as I hate it, that is my title. Who wants to know?" Holy crap, this was they Black Swordsman? Actually, I should have guessed that by his all black attire, the reason he was given his title. 

"Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. May I ask you name?" 

He looked at me. "A pleasure, Vice Commander Asuna. I am Solo Knight Kirito, though you know me better as the Black Swordsman." He replied.

Godfree stepped forward. "We were sent by our Commander to recruit you to our guild." He said 

"I will have to refuse. I do not work well with others. That's why I'm a Solo Knight. And do not ask why, it is rude asking people why they do what they do." He said as he turned to leave.

Ralph drew his great sword and leveled it out, pointing to Kirito. "If you to not join, our orders are to then kill you." 

Kirito smirked at that. "You are welcome to try." Was his response. 

"Ralph, don't!" I said too late as Ralph charged him. The next thing we knew, Kirito's blade was leveled at Ralph's throat and the Ralph's great sword was lying on the ground in two pieces. Kirito was staring at him, eyes sharp like a sword's edge. Ralph look very afraid, and with good reason. 

"Leave. All of you." With that, he sheathed his sword and left.

"What are we going to tell the Commander?" Kuradeel asked look at me. "We tell father the truth. That is all we can tell." I replied.


	4. Chapter 3: The Tower's Guardian

Asuna's p.o.v.

It has been three months since that incident and I have not seen Kirito since. Today, father was holding a meeting about facing the Tower's Guardian. They were very high ranking demon and the battles with them were one of the few times that Solo Knight teamed up with the guilds. We had found the doors leading to the Guradian's chamber yesterday.

Father got up and began speaking. "I will tell you that we know nothing on this Guardian. It wiped out all the scouts that we sent. So I want all of you to be prepared for anything. That is all. You have a hour for any last minute preparations that you forgot. Dismiss." Just as everyone was about to leave, we heard a someone enter the large meeting tent. 

"Now, now. Lets not be so hasty, Heathcliff. I might be able to inform you guys about the Guardian." A smooth voice that I recognized said. Everyone looked up upon hearing this. Kirito, the Black Swordsman, was walking towards us. 

"What do you mean?" My father replied, his voice as cold as ice. Kirito look at my father. 

"First, Heathcliff, I did not like the fact that you sent a little recruitment party to me three months ago, but I will pretend it never happened. Second, I just finished scouting the Guardian's chambers myself." We were all shock at that. He went scouting a Guardian alone. 

"First, are you insane? And second, what can you tell us?" My father stated. 

Kirito just smirked. "First, I prefer the term reckless. And second, it is a large demon, about three meters tall, with a snake for a tail and a large sword about two and a half meters long. Large horns growing out of its head and, as I was analyzing for weakness, it tried to hit me with a lighting breath attack. I did not see any weak point."  
Everyone looked nervous at the information we had just received. 

"Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us." Said a man in samurai armor. I looked over to see an old friend of mine, Klein, leader of the Fuurinkazan guild, who I met a couple years ago. Kirito also looked in his direction. 

"Klein, old man, is that you?" Kirito said, a bit shock. He knew Klein? 

"Ohi, I'm only eight years older then you and it took you that long to notice me? I'm hurt." They both cracked a grin. 

"Well, sorry, but I haven't seen you for ten years. We are going to have to catch up after this." He said.

Kirito then looked back to Heathcliff. "Time to head out." He said before turning to head to the Tower. Everyone began to follow. I had mix feels about Kirito. He seemed to be a kind person, but he also seemed closed off. It was hard to get a reading on him and the fact that we knew nothing about him didn't help. Just who was he?

Kirito's p.o.v.

We were all standing before the doors that would lead us into the Guardian's chamber. It was safe to say that everyone was nervous. Can't blame them after seeing what I saw in there. I looked back and saw Commander Heathcliff and his daughter Asuna heading towards me. Something inhuman flickered in me when I saw her, but I immediately stomped it. Not going to let that out after what happened last time.

I turned away and looked at the doors. "I'm opening them now." I said out loud for everyone to hear. Everyone got into position as I pushed them open, walking into the dark room. I already knew what was going to happen. Blue flames lit up the torches one by one until the room was lit, revealing the Guardian.

Asuna's p.o.v.

Kirito was not lying about the Guardian's appearance. It was scary. The three meter tall, muscle bound, blue skinned demon slowly picked up the two and a half meter sword and looked at us, eyes shining with an inner light.

Kirito was the first to move, charging the demon. It swung at him, and he rolled out of the way, landed at its feet. Slashing out, he drew open a wound on its right leg. Everyone else then ran in and moved to their positions.

Me and father ran up to the Guardian and began attacking it along side Kirito. I notice that, just like the other Guardian before, the wounds began to heal. However, both me and father also notice that the wounds it received from Kirito were not healing.

As the battle dragged on, the Guardian drove into a deeper rage. It got a lucky back hand on Kirito, who, up till now, had dodge all other attacks, sending him flying into the wall. It then swung at me, but father blocked with his shield. This was not good, now that Kirito was down or even dead, I thought. But then I saw Kirito out of the corner of my eye get back up and just smile. That strike did not even seem to harm him. He charged right back into the chaos.

As the fighting continued on, I got careless. The demon pulled its head back, then leaned forward, spewing lighting at me. I did not have time to dodge. Suddenly, I felt something hit me, throw me to the side. I looked up to see Kirito on top of me. "Can't let a princess die, now can I?" He said with a grin as he got up. I did not know whether to glare or blush at that comment.

Kirito's p.o.v

I saw the Guardian take a shot at Asuna with its lighting breath. Normally, I would not care about someone else getting hurt, but something inside of me screamed to save her. So I risked getting hit by the breath that I knew would hurt me to tackled her to the side. When she looked up at me, I just smiled and said "Can't let a princess die, now can I?" She glared at me, but I also noted that her cheeks were flushed.

We got up and I looked at the Guardian. Come on, there has to be a weakness, I thought, just as I notice a scar on its neck. Dimmit, how did I miss that? "Asuna, sweetheart." She glared at me again. "I need you to go tell you father that when I say now, I need him to act like a spring board for me." Asuna looked at me, then nodded and ran to go tell Heathcliff. The Guardian was getting more and more enraged. I notice that Heathcliff looked in my direction before nodding. I looked at the Guardian, judging when this could be pulled off.

I saw my chance. "Now!" I shouted. I ran at Heathcliff as he dropped to one knee and raised his shield. I leaped onto it and jumped off just as he pushed. I went upwards with my long sword extended out towards the scar on the demons neck. It slide in as my feet hit the skin below the scar. I ran along the length of the scar with my blade up to the hilt in it. I hit the other side of the scar and leaped off, landing on the floor with a roll ending in a crouch. The Guardian stumbled back, a huge gash where its throat use to be. It tried to breath, but was unable, before it finally fell backwards. It hit the ground hard, making a small crater in the floor, dead.  
I looked at everyone. 

"How many did we lose?" I heard Asuna say. Heathcliff looked over the crowd. 

"Fifteen, less then I expected after seeing that thing." I looked at Heathcliff, then turned around and began heading to the doors. 

"I am going with Kirito to start up the gate on the next floor" I heard Asuna say. 

Heathcliff was about to say something when I said "Okay, fine by me. As long as you can keep up." We walked to the doors leading to the 81th floor.


	5. Chapter 4: Questions

Asuna's p.o.v.

I was walking besides Kirito as we journeyed up the stairs. "I have some questions I would like to ask, if that is okay with you." 

"You can ask, doesn't mean I will answer." Came Kirito's reply. 

I sighed. "Fair enough. I will start with a simple question. Will you talk about your family?"

"I was raised by my mother on her own, never knew my father. Mother got remarried when I was six. My step-father was kind but strict. I got a half-sister when I was seven." Kirito said, still looking ahead.

"Why did you take up the sword?" Was my next question. 

"I took up the blade because, when I was 16, my mother was killed, my step-father sold as a slave and my half-sister was taken, all by demons." Came the calm response. 

"I-I-I'm sorry for you lost." I said 

"No need. Not your fault."

"Why do you go as a Solo Knight, and not as a member of a guild?" I asked next. 

"Personal reasons, not answering that question. Next." A short reply that time.

"I noticed that the Guardian's healing factor was not working on the wounds you made. Why is that?" This was a big one. If I could find out why, I could help us in this war. 

"Demon's Bane metal. A special metal that is made by tampering said metal with demon blood during forging. Very few people know how to do it right. Done wrong, well, boom is being nice." He said. Well, damn, I thought.

"Can you tell us who made yours?" I wanted an answer for this one badly. 

"No, because the sword belonged to my step-father. I don't even know who made it." Damn it, so close.

"Fashion question, because I am a girl here. Why do you only wear black?" I was really curious about that. 

"I mostly attack during the night. Wearing black at night makes it incredibly hard to see you. Can't hit what you can't see. Also, the dungeons can be very dark at times." That was a very good reason to wear black all the time.

"You took a back hand from that thing, hit the wall so hard you left a 3 inch hole in it, and got right back up. How?" How do you take something like that and just shrug it off I thought. 

"I have gotten hit by way worse things then that. Compared to them, that was a love tap." My jaw dropped. A love tap! He counted that thing as a love tap! 

"What worse things?" I asked. 

"Another question that I will not answer now. Maybe later, I'll tell you." Damn. I was hoping for an answer.

All to soon, we reached the doors to the 81th floor. I was enjoying my time with him, for some reason. I don't know why, I just met him. Maybe time will tell me.

Kirito's p.o.v.

What I told Asuna was true, partly. Other then telling her that I did not know my birth father, everything was true. I don't even want to think of the monster of a father I had. The only problem that I had with her coming with me was that something inhuman stirred whenever she was around. I do not know why, but after last time I let it connect to someone, I know I have to stay away from her. For both of our stakes.

We finally got to the doors. I pushed them open and stepped out onto the 81th floor. I looked in the direction of the town. "The gate is that away. You head there. I'll go the other way towards the Tower." I stated turning to leave. 

"What are you doing?" Came Asuna's question. 

"What any Solo Knight does best. Work alone." I said before leaving

Asuna's p.o.v.

I frowned as he walked off. There was something about Kirito that drew me to him. I just could not tell what it was. I turned towards and started for the town and gate. Two hours later, the gate was up and running, connecting it to the other eightly floors below it. We were now eightly percent done. I can't wait to end this, if it does end during my time.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion and Betrayal

Kirito's p.o.v.

It has been 8 months since the battle of the 80th Tower Guardian. We have completed the 81th floor through the 85th floor, and I was now just meeting up with my old friend Klein. We meet when I was running from the demons that took my family from me. I was 16 and he was 24 when that happen. We trained together for eight years, along side a young girl named Sinon, before we went our separate ways. It has been ten years since we've seen each other.

I was waiting at a restaurant on the 57th floor when I hear behind me, "Long time, no see, man." I smiled as I turned around in my seat. 

"Indeed it has, Klein." Klein sat down in the other seat at the table. 

"So, how have you been man?" Klein was the first to ask. 

"I've been good. Slaying demons and working alone." He smirked at that. 

"What about you?" I asked. 

"I've also been good. Helping my guild grow to be one of the best. Slaying demons on the front lines, too." Klein was the guild leader of the Fuurinkazan guild. They were up in the top five of the most powerful guilds, even though they were tiny, not even ten members. They mostly wore samurai style armor and weapons. "Hay, I know the answer is no, but there is always a place in my guild for you man." He said. 

"Thanks, but I have reasons for not joining." I replied. "I know one of those reasons. It is your fighting style that you learned when we were training together, right?" He asked. 

"Yeah, that is one of them. People would kill to learn it." And they would kill me if they knew my other secret, I thought. 

"True." Klein replied. "Me, you and Sinon are the only ones who know that it's even real. Everyone else think it is a myth." Klein sighed. 

"Indeed." We got up after having dinner and left the restaurant. We were walking to the gate when we heard a scream. No one else seemed to notice but we took off running when we did. We ran down several ally ways and stopped when we say what at caused the scream. A demon stood over a woman who was on the ground. "Crap, a Greater Demon" I said as I drew my sword and charged.

Asuna's p.o.v.

I was walking through the street when I heard a cry behind me. "Hay, Asuna." I turned around to see my friend Amia running towards me. 

"Hay, Amia. How are you?" I asked my friend. 

"I am doing good. How has the Vice Commander been?" She replied with. 

"Tired with roaming thoughts." I said. 

"Oh? Are they about a certain black haired man?" She said with a sly grin. 

"What? N-N-No, no." I said, cheeks flushed. 

"Sure, sure." Came the reply.

"Hay, I have a secret to tell you, but not here." She said. 

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me down several ally ways before finally stopping. 

"Here looks good." she stated. 

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" I asked. 

"That I am sorry." I was confused with the answer. 

"Sorry about what?" I asked. 

"That I have to kill you." 

"What?" I screamed before watching the person I called a friend transform into a demon. I fell onto my back, my mind not processing what just happened. The demon swung down to me, and just when I thought I was going die, a black streak passed in between us. A sound of steel again claws rang out in the ally way. Both mine and the demon's eyes went wide with shock. Kirito stood between us blocking the demon's claw. The demon then screamed in pain and I saw Klein behind the creature. I realized he had snuck his way behind the demon while Kirito kept its attention. The battle lasted for only a minute before the think that was once my friend fell to the ground. Its head rolled away from the body, Kirito having cleaved it off. I looked up to him with scared and shock eyes before pasting out.

Kirito's p.o.v.

I look at Asuna, who had just passed out, lying on the ground. I then looked at Klein. "Guard me as I get her somewhere safe." I said as I picked her up. He nodded and we started towards the gate. We were both on edge, because a Greater Demon had got into the town without us knowing. How did a demon even get in here? We teleported to the 22nd floor, where my house was located.

We arrived at the log cabin I called home. "This is you place!?" Exclaimed Klein. "It is amazing." I smiled, then took Asuna to the bedroom. 

"While I would usually make a joke about carrying a single women into your bedroom, I will not after what we saw happen." Klein said. 

"Good, that means that you can learn new tricks." I said back with a smile. 

"Hay! Now that was just rude."

I laid Asuna down onto the bed, then look at Klein. "Go, you are a guild leader. You have duties, I'll watch over her." I said. He nods. 

"Understood" He says. He got up and left the house. "Later man" he called out. Later Klein, I thought as I looked back at Asuna's sleeping form. I sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Asuna's p.o.v.

I slowly woke up to find myself on a soft bed looking up at a log roof. I got up and looked around. I found myself in a bedroom of what looked like a log cabin. I heard a sound and looked to my left to see Kirito asleep in a chair next to the bed. I smiled, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

I reached over and placed my hand on his head to wake him up, but froze. I felt something on his head, like little bumps. I moved his hair to the side to see ten little, what looked like horns, growing out of his head. My eyes went wide and I gasped.

A handed then grabbed my wrist and pulled it down. I saw Kirito had woken up, but the look in his eyes told be he was not happy. He got up, "I save you, and you repay me by invading my personal space." It came out as a growl. 

"I'm sorry, I was going to just wake you up." I said. My eyes were still wide open.

He growled and turned around. "What are you doing?" I asked. 

"Leaving before I do something I will regret." He said before just vanishing. I looked in shock. He had been there one moment, and was gone the next. I got up out of the bed. I had to get back to headquarters before father panics, I thought. I went through the house and notice how beautiful it was. I sighed. I probably just ruined my chance of getting near him again, I thought, before leaving the house.

I arrive at headquarters and went to father's office. "Where were you last night?" Came father's question upon my arrive. "You did not come home, I was beginning to worry." 

"I sorry father. I will explain. My friend Amia turned out to be a Greater Demon in disguise. She - it - pulled me into an ally way and attacked me. I could not defend myself because my mine was still getting over the shock of this. I would have been dead, if it were not for Solo Knight Kirito and Guild Leader Klein. They kill the demon and, upon its defeat, I passed out. I then woke up to find myself in what I think was Kirito's home. Not long after I woke, he woke up and left. I then left and came here to report." I summed up the events of yesterday, leaving out what I found out about Kirito.

"This is troubling. To know a Greater Demon got in town by disguise. I guess I will have to thank Kirito, as suspicious as he is, and Klein later. And sorry for you trouble and lost, Asuna." Came father's reply.

"Thank you father." I bowed and left the office. 

"Vice Commander!" I turned to see Kuradeel coming my way. 

"Sorry, Kuradeel. I will explain as we walk." I said. I turned, not to the doors to leave, but to the direction of the library.


	7. Chapter 6: Humans, Demons, and Hybrids

Asuna's p.o.v.

With Kuradeel in tow, I head to the library in hopes of finding answers about Kirito and the tens small horns that were buried in his hair. I had told Kuradeel about what had happened yesterday, misses my discovery about Kirito, and he was a little upset that he was not there to protect his 'sister'.

When we reached out distination, I asked Kuradeel to remain outside while I head in. He only listen because we were inside headquarters. He took his position besides the enterance as I walked in. I will never be able to get over the size of the library. It is the largest place in the building. My father says it takes up ten to fifteen percent of the total area of the headquarters.

I walk over to the librarian. "I have a question." 

The librarian turns to look at me. "What is it my dear?" 

"I was wondering where I can learn about demonic characteristics on humans." I say. He looks at me, then nods and turns around and began looking around.

He comes back with a large, leather bound book. The title of the book was Humans, Demons, and Hybrids. My eyes went wide at the last word. "I think this should answer all of you questions." Replied the librarian. 

"Thank." I said and took the book.

I left the library and Kuradeel fell in behind me. "Where are you going now?" He asked. 

"I'm heading to my room to read." I said. He nodded in understanding.

When we arrived, Kuradeel bowed and left as I entered my room. I placed the book down and look at it again. Humans, Demons, and Hybrids. I opened it and turned to the section on hybrids and began reading.

'The birth of Hybrids can be a little confusing. They are born form the willing union of a human and a demon. An unwilling union just produces the child of the race that forced itself upon the other. Mostly, it is a demon that forces themselves upon a human, but there has been humans that forced themselves upon a demon.

Children born from the willing union of a demon and human are called hybrids or half breeds. At a first look, they appear just like a normal human. But a second look shows that they have a better appearance or look, either being handsome or beautiful.

If one were to take a look, a number of small horns can be found within the hair, with a higher number of horns meaning a stronger demonic parent and a stronger hybrid. Some of the most powerful hybrids can even control the dangerous Hellflame, a fire that is so hot, it can burn through anything.

There has been no record of hybrids being born since the war began.'

I stopped reading as my eyes opened wide and I finally understood. Kirito was a hybrid, a half breed. It would explain the horns hidden in his hair. It would also explain why he stayed away from people. And I had found ten horns within his hair. That meant that he had to be one of the most powerful hybrid, maybe even person, currently alive. No wonder he called a back hand from the 80th Guardian a love tap. And if I were to guess, he most likely can use Hellflame. I had to find Kirito.

I got off of my bed and left the room and began to run through the halls of headquarters and out of the building. I reached the gate and, using its magic, I located Kirito within the sea of trees on the 50th floor. When I arrived, I saw Kirito just lying on the ground resting. Just when I was about to step into the clearing, a hand grabbed my arm and another covered my mouth. I tried to fight back, but, soon, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 7: Search and Rescue

Kirito's p.o.v.

I was on the front lines, carving up demons and trying to keep my mind off of Asuna. She has, more or less, taken up my thoughts these days. These demons were not do their job of being a distraction very well. No matter how many came or how many I killed, my mind stayed on her. Why could I not take my mind off of her?

"Kirito!" I heard someone shout angrily. I turn to see Heathcliff and five of his men coming my direction. Asuna must have told her father about the horns she found on me. Dammit. The last thing I want two do is get into a fight with him. I gripped my sword even tighter.

"Where is she!?" Heathcliff said. This caught me off guard. 

"Where is who?" I asked confused. 

"Do not play with me! Where is my daughter!?" Where was Asuna? Why was he asking me that? 

"I do not know, I have not seen her for two days. Why?" 

"She is missing!" He growled. "You were the closest to her when she vanished." 

I narrowed by eyes at his statement. "Where and what time?"

They took me too her last know location. "Here. Our magic tells us she was taken yesterday afternoon." 

I looked at the clearing. "I was sleeping in this clearing doing that time, which means she came looking for me." Why? Maybe to ask about the horns hidden on my head.  
I look at the ground and found some tracks. Oh, this isn't good. "Judging from these tracks, a demon took her." 

"What?!?" Heathcliff shouted. "A demon took my daughter?!" 

"Yes, and Heathcliff, what I am about to ask is very critical. So I need the truth." I said. He nodded in understanding. "Is Asuna pure?" I asked. 

"Wh-What? Why does that matter?" He growled again.

"Because if she is, the demons don't have anything good planned for her." I said. Heathcliff went pale at my reply. "So I ask again, is she or is she not?" 

He swallowed, "Last time I checked, yes, she was." The rest of the men went pale as well. 

"Then we need to hurry. We might not have a lot of time. Looking at these tracks, I might be able to follow the demon." I said. "But we need to move fast."

Heathcliff's p.o.v.

I was furious that my daughter was taken by demons, but also afraid of what they were going to do with her. I had every available knight not on the front lines helping out in the search, but we were getting nowhere. Then, three days later, I got a message from Kirito saying that he found where they were located. I summoned all the knights that had helped with the search and traveled to the coordinates that Kirito gave me. They were hidden in a dungeon on the 40th floor.

We journeyed through the dungeon, killing all the demons that got in our way. I notice that Kirito was attacking just as, if not more, vicious as me. We then arrived to what looked like an observation room. One side of the walls was glass, overlooking an area one hundred feet below. An altar stood there, and on the altar was..."Asuna" I said my daughters name. I then notice a large, maybe two and a half meter demon walking towards her. She started struggling against the chains but couldn't do anything.

I looked around for a way down when I heard a demonic hiss to my right. I turned, expecting a demon, only to see Kirito. About to put my sword down, I then notice dark red, almost black, flame licking from his hand down his sword. "Hellflame?" I said quietly, confused as to why he could use it. Kirito then swung at the glass from 2 meters away and it shattered. "What?" Several of my men cried out as, upon shattering it, he leaped out and dropped the one hundred feet.

Asuna's p.o.v.

I was trying to break my bonds when I saw the large demon began to walk towards me. My closes were in tatters, just barely covering me. He came up to me and ran his finger up the side of my body. I tried to move away, but I was chained and couldn't move. He laughed at my struggle. "You smell so good. I will enjoy my time with you." He smiled.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked him. 

"I am Sugo, General of the Demon Army and close friend to the Crown Prince. And what I want from you, well, isn't that obvious?" I started to struggle again and he laughed. Just as his hand was reaching for the rest of the clothing, a voice rang out. 

"Sugo!"

We both looked over to see a figure falling from the observation deck a hundred feet above us. He landed, causing the ground to cracked under his feet. As he stood up, I saw that it was Kirito, but not the way that I knew him. Hellflame covered his sword and he had four two foot horns growing out of his head. Sugo hissed, "How did you get in here, mutt?" 

Kirito smiled and replied, "You can't leave the door open and not expect guess."

Heathcliff's p.o.v.

I was stunned. Mutt, a insult for a half breed or hybrid. That would explained a lot about Kirito. I notice that Kirito and this Sugo had begun to fight. I looked around and finally spotted some stairs leading down. "Men, follow me. To battle!" I shouted and charged down the stair, the rest of the knights following. We carved our way down to the floor and continued to battle. I notice the Hellflame seem to give Kirito's sword some additional range. Any demon that got close to him and Sugo were cut down. The battle lasted for a whole hour with the demons seemly unending. Then they all stop and turned to Kirito and Sugo. 

Kirito's p.o.v.

I always wanted to chop this arrogant asshole up. My blades and his claws met over and over, every now and one of us getting past the other's guard. We fought for a whole hour, never stopping, any demon that got to close was killed by the hellflame on my blade. Finally, we lepted away from each other, both breathing heavy. We were both covered in wounds but didn't care. We both pushed off of the ground and charged. This was the last blow, we both knew that. One of us was not walking away from this. We met, and continued travaled an additional foot. We stood there, my sword and his claw both extended forward. I smiled as Sugo, the Demon General, slide into two pieces, dead. I reverted back to my human form and turned to Asuna, who had passed out sometime during the fight.

Heathcliff's p.o.v.

Kirito no long had horns and the Hellflame was gone. He walked over to Asuna, who had passed not long after the battle began. He broke the chains holding her down, and picked her up. He turned to me. "I'll take her back to your guy's headquarters. Meet me there." With that, he and Asuna vanished. We all got shock when did just vanished with her into thin air. I recovered and turned to looked at my men. 

I then nodded. "Time to head back guys." I said. "And no one speak about the fact that he is a hybrid." They all nodded.

When we finally got back to headquarters, I asked if the guards had seen my daughter. "The Black Swordsman came in earlier, carry her. He asked for directions to her quarters and left. He has not come out. She looked pretty bad, too." Replied the guards. 

"Thank you' I replied.

I headed to my daughter's quarters and come across Kuradeel, her bodyguard. "Commander! There is a man within you daughter's quarters and he refuses to leave!" He stated angry. 

"You should've recognized him as the Black Swordsman. And it is okay, he helped me rescue her just a bit ago. Thank you for doing your job and informing me." 

Kuradeel's face went from angry to shock. "Oh" was all he said.

I enter Asuna's quarters to indeed see Kirito looking over her as she slept. He looked up at my entry. "Thank you Kirito, for helping me." 

"No problem, Heathcliff." He replied. I had questions though. 

"Kirito, what happened to you down there?" His faced clenched up. He looked unsure on how to answer. Just then, Asuna woke up.

Asuna's p.o.v.

I heard all of that as I woke up. "He's a half breed." They looked at me. "Half human and half demon. Human mother. I remembered you telling me that you grew up with your mother. Am I right?" Kirito nods and my father looks surprised. 

Kirito then asked "How long have you know?" 

"I figured it out just after I got back to headquarters after the attack. I had gone to the library and asked about humans with demonic characteristics and was given that book." I said, point at the book Humans, Demons and Hybrids. Father picked up the book. 

"I did not even know we had this." He stated, a little surprised. 

"Feel free to have it." I told my father.

I looked at Kirito. "May I see you horns again, Kirito?" He looks at me, then got down on one knee and tilted hid head forward. I ran my hand through his head, feeling for the horns hidden within. He shivers slightly, though I do not know why. I found them and touch each individually. "Ten horns, that means your very powerful, right?" I asked. This caught my fathers attention. 

"Ten? I only saw four." 

"I was not using all of my demonic powers. The number of horns that you see now tells you how much I am using." Kirito stated.

"Kirito" I said. He looked at me. "Did you actually know you biological father?" I asked. He looks at me, then nods. 

"I will tell you who it is, but only if you both swear to keep it a secret. Only a few people know." I looked a father and he nodded. "I swear." we both stated. Kirito nodded.

"My father is Diablo Ragnarok. But you know him better, as the Demon King."


	9. Chapter 8: Comfort and an Old Friend

Kirito's p.o.v.

"Is the Demon King." I said, looking down. I got up and turned to leave, but felt something grab me. I turned to see Asuna holding me. 

"Your father does not define you, Kirito. And please, don't leave. I want you to stay the night and watch over me. I don't want to have any nightmares." She said with some fear in her voice. I look at Heathcliff for confirmation. After recovering from his shock, he proceeded to think about Asuna's request. 

"I am okay with this. My daughter needs some comfort and, even thought your father is the Demon King, you are not a monster. Watch over her for now." He said. I nodded in understanding. He smiled and left the room.

I looked at Asuna, "Go to sleep now. I will still be here." 

"Promise?" She asked. 

"Promise." I smiled. She smiled back and closed her eyes. I check to see if she fell asleep and she had indeed. I laid down next to her and she snuggled up against me. I blushed and wrapped an arm around her, causing her to make a cute noise in her sleep.

I realized then, that my inner demon has gone quite. It was always growling when she was around. I was confused about this. Why was he quite now and not the rest of the time? That was when I came to a realization. I had been thinking that he had been growling at her because she was human, so he saw an enemy. But I was wrong. My inner demon did not see an enemy in her but a possible mate. And that scared me even more.

Asuna's p.o.v.

I woke up snuggled up against then man who had taken up so much of my thoughts lately. One of his arms were wrapped around me. I blushed at how we looked so much like a couple. I looked up at his face and he looked so at peace. It was like nothing in the world mattered to him anymore.

He slowly open upped his eyes and turned to look at me. "Hay, good morning. How did you sleep?" 

"Good, no nightmares for me." I smiled. He smiled back and got up. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Well, I have to get going." He said. I nodded in understanding but wanted him to stay with me. All of the sudden, we heard shouts and the sound of running feet. We looked at each other, confused, and ran out to see what was going on.

??? p.o.v.

I appeared in the courtyard of the Knights of the Blood Oath, and looked around to find that the guards were running around to circle me. I admired the fact that they were so quick and effective. It is no wonder why they were the called the best of the guilds, which was why I'm here.

I reached up to pull my hood off to show that I was not human. There weapons lit up when they saw my features. I was a demon in my more human form, which looked mostly human with some demonic features. I recognized the holy enchantment on their weapons. If this went bad, it would be painful. I raised my hands slowly, to show that I meant no harm.

"I would like to speak to the man in charge. I have information that he might want about his enemies." I said, causing several heads to tilt in confusion. 

"And how do we not know that you are a spy or assassin?" One of the guards questioned. 

"Because if I was, you wouldn't had seen me."

Before the guard could saw anything else, a voice rang across the courtyard. "Stand down, this guy is okay." Said a voice, that almost sounded familiar. 

"Black Swordsman, are you sure? He is a demon." The Black Swordsman? The most powerful Solo Knight? What was he doing at the headquarters of the Knights? I turned to look. The Black Swordsman was walking besides a young women in the high ranking Knight's attire. That must be the Vice Commander, I thought. The Black Swordsman looked at me and smiled. 

"Been along time, hasn't it?" He said. 

"Do I know you?" I asked back. 

"Well, we once did, but the last time we saw each other was about thirty years ago." No way, this couldn't be. How was it possible? 

"Kirito?" I asked. 

"Yo, been along time, right Eugeo?"

Asuna's p.o.v.

"Stand down, this guy is okay." Kirito's voice rang out. 

"Black Swordsman, are you sure? He is a demon." The demon turned. 

"Yes, it is fine." Kirito answered the guard as he turned to the demon.

"Been along time, hasn't it?" He asked the demon. What was he talking about? Even the demon looked confused. 

"Do I know you?" He asked. 

"Well, we once did, but the last time we saw each other was about thirty years ago." The demon's eyes went wide with shock. 

"Kirito?" He asked. 

"Yo, been along time, right Eugeo?"

I was shocked and so were the guards but the demon, Eugeo, looked about ready to lose his jaw, with how it was hanging. 

"What, when, how?" He stammered. 

I regain my stance I had lost after learning of this and looked at Eugeo, "Follow me, Eugeo. We'll take you to the Commander." I said as me and Kirito turned around. A shocked Eugeo followed.

We lead Eugeo to father's office. "So this is an old friend of yours. Are you going to introduce us?" I said with a smile. 

Eugeo also smiled. "Who's this. Kirito? Your girlfriend?" 

Kirito looked at him shocked and I tried not blush. "Wh-What? We're friends and partners but that..." He trailed off. "Anyway, this is Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath and daughter of Commander Heathcliff. And Asuna, this is Eugeo, and childhood friend of mine, who is more of a brother then friend." Kirito said with a smile.

"Hey, Kirito. Does she know that..." 

Eugeo began but I interrupted with, "That he is a half breed and his father is the Demon King? Yes, both me and father know." 

Eugeo looked at me in shock, then turned his head to Kirito. "Yep, she is definitely your girlfriend."

We both blushed at that. "And he we are. Heathcliff's office." Kirito said. 

"You can go see father now." 

"If you still want to talk, meet us at my home on the 22nd floor." Kirito said and Eugeo nodded before heading in.

Kirito's p.o.v.

I looked at Asuna. "Want to walk there, or take the quicker way?" I ask her. 

"Lets take the quicker way" she said. I nodded, then wrapped my arm around her, causing her to blush, and we vanished. We appeared at my house on the 22nd floor. It was a little log cabin that I took Asuna to after the Greater Demon attacked her. This was also where she saw the horns on my head for the first time, too.

I let go of her and walked over to the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?" I ask her. 

"Sure" she said and I put together a sandwich for the two of us. 

"Here" I said, giving her one of the sandwiches.

She looks at me. "Back to Eugeo's question, do you think of me like that?" She asked. I took a second to process the question. 

"I..." I trailed off. 

"I see the look in your eye" she said. "It's like your fighting something. What is it?" 

"My inner demon. We don't get along from time to time. But now..." I trailed off again. "When we first met, my demon growled when ever you were around. I though he did that because you were human, making you the enemy. But last night changed that idea. When I was lying next to you in bed, my inner demon was quite. He was not growling but purring. I realized that it did not see you as an enemy but as a...." I trailed off, unsure on how to say this. 

"A what?" Asuna asked. 

"A....A m..ma..mate." I finally said. Her eyes went wide. "I know that you would never accept someone li...." I never got to finish to sentence because I felt a pair of soft lips cover mine.


	10. Chapter 9: Mates of the Past

Asuna's p.o.v.

Kirito was talking about how his inner demon sees me as a mate and I didn't know what to think at that. As he continued on about how I would not accept someone like him, I made my decision. Before he could even finish the sentence, I lept forward and kissed him. He let out a growl as our lips slide against each other. Next thing I knew, we were both on the ground, with him on top of me. He was pinning me to the ground. His lips left mine and began to kiss their way down my neck. I was gasping, I could feel how wet I was becoming between my legs. If this kept up, we were going to do the deed. In my current state, I didn't care, and I probably wouldn't care even if I was thinking straight. His hand began to trail up my leg, causing me to shake with need.

Next thing we knew, there was a nock on the door. "Yo, Kirito. I'm here, open up." Kirito mumbled something about how horrible Eugeo's timing was and got up off of me. I smiled and looked at how are closes and hair looked. He whispered something and swung his hand around and our attires straightened out.

He walked over to the door and open it. "Hey, Eugeo. How did it go?" He asked with Eugeo walking in. 

"Good, I gave him information on the demon's formation and tactics." He said then saw me. "Oh? Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Only breakfast." Kirito replied smoothly, acting as if nothing had happened. "I make you a sandwich, make yourself at home." Kirito said as he walked into the kitchen. Eugeo sat down on the couch opposite of me. 

"How are you..." He trailed off. "Asuna, was it?" He asked. 

"Yes, and I am doing good." I said

His nostril flared, and his eyebrow went up again. "Am I really interrupting something? Because your in heat." He said. I blushed bright red. "

How can you tell?" I almost shouted. 

"Demons have very sensitive noses. I'm surprise that he hasn't already taken you." 

I blushed even brighter. "He almost did, when I kissed him. It was just before you walked in." I replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Kirito asked as he walked back in. 

"He figured out what we almost did before he came in" I said, cheeks scarlet. Kirito sighed as he sat down next to me. 

Eugeo looked back and forth between us. "There is more to you two then just sexually tension, correct?"

Kirito sighed again. "Yes. My inner demon is says mate around her." 

"Holy Shit!" Cried Eugeo. "You found yourself a mate?! You know how hard it is for that to happen?" 

"Yes, I know how hard. And this isn't the first time." came Kiriro's reply.

Both me and Eugeo looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?" Eugeo asked. 

"Asuna is the third person I have met who qualifies to be my mate." Kirito said. 

"What?!?!" Both me and Eugeo shouted. 

"Who else?" I asked. Kirito sighed.

Kirito's p.o.v.

Ten years ago, before I took the title of Black Swordsman, I had just finished my sword train with Klein. I journeyed throughout Aincrad, exploring everything, unafraid of the demons because of what I was.

Eight years ago, I met a young blacksmith by the name of Lisbeth. She forged some of the best blades you could every get your hands on, a master blacksmith. I carry a second sword as a back up for when my current one breaks that she made. We worked together to get the materials needs for the blade and we feel in love doing so. I even told her that I was a hybrid, but not who my father was. She accepted me for what I was with out question. We were happy together.

But a year later, something changed in her. Even to this day, I do not know how it happened, but she became possessive. So possessive, that she would strike out at any girl who tried to talk to me, even if they didn't show any interest in me. So I left after that.

It was lunch by then, and I paused my story so we could eat. Afterwards, I continued.

Then, a year later, so six years ago, I met another girl. Her name was Sachi, and she was part of a guild that I had joined. They were called the Moonlit Black Cats and they were like a family to me.

After a year adventuring together, I told them what I was. They replied that it was not who your parents are that define you, but your actions and choice that do. Not long after, I fell for the Sachi. We were happy, all of us, as a family.

But a year after that, Lisbeth found me. She had been watching us from a distances. We never even knew she was there until it was too late. She killed all of them. All but Sachi because she wanted to take her time on the one who stole the heart of the man she 'loved'. I stopped her just in time and vanished with Sachi to a safe location. But too late, I found out the Sachi had been poisoned and she died the next day. In grief, I went back and collected their bodies and took then to the house we had stayed at. I buried them below it and then burned the house down using Hellflame.

I left, vanished, until I reappeared a about a year ago, now carrying the title of the Black Swordsman. That is the person you see now.  
I got up to start dinner, as it was late in the night by the time I was done.

Asuna's p.o.v.

Tears were flowing down my face. The look of pain on Kirito's face as he got up was gut wrenching. He had lost two people that he had given his heart to. I got up and wrapped my arms around him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happen to you. I'm sorry." Kirito wrapped his arms around me as Eugeo came over and place a hand on Kirito's shoulder.

"I can not began to imagine the pain that you have gone through, and I am sorry, old friend." He said. 

"Thank you, both of you." Kirito said. "I am just scared that what happened to Sachi might happen to Asuna."

"Hey." I said. "I can take care of myself, okay. I will not die, especially to that bitch." He smiled at that. Eugeo looked at Kirito, then to me. 

"Asuna, you will not have a say in this." I looked at him confused. "I am going to have a old friend shadow you from now on. Her name is Alice and she is a good fighter." I was about to say no when he stated "I already said, you will not have a say in this." 

I nodded "Okay."

"Now, I am going to head out for a bit. You two have a good time together." He said with a wink as he walked off. We both blushed at that.

"So, shall we continue where we left off?" Kirito asked. I blushed scarlet at that. 

"Maybe in the bedroom." I said as I stood up. "Come on" I said with a smile. "Lets have some fun."


	11. Chapter 10: Lisbeth

Asuna's p.o.v.

I woke up with a foggy memory. I looked around and notice that I wasn't in my bedroom, but someone else. I heard a soft snore besides me and I looked to see Kirito asleep next to me. Memories came back about last night. My face flushed scarlet as I remembered what he did to me last night. I was wrapped around him, our naked bodies press against each other.

I smiled and looked up at him. I ran my hands through his hair, passing over the ten small horns hidden within. His eyes opened up and looked over at me and smiled.  
We kiss. "Good morning, love." He said. I blushed at that. 

"Morning." I replied. 

"Eugeo should be bring Alice over to introduce you this morning." Kirito said. 

"Do you know Alice?" I asked. 

"Yeah. Me, Eugeo and Alice grew up together. Me, the half demon, and them, the full demons. We got along well, surprisingly, because most half demons are kill when they are discovered." He said with a smile. "Though I haven't seen them since my mother got remarried when I was six. Come on, lets get up and have breakfast." He said as he got up. I nodded. We got dress and went in to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Just as we finished, there was a nock at the door. Kirito and me went over and open it. Eugeo was the with a smile on his face and besides him stood a beautiful blonde women who looked about Kirito's age. "Asuna, meet Alice." Eugeo said. 

"Nice to meet you Alice." I said. 

"Likewise." She replied with a smile. Alice had blue eyes and golden blond hair all the way down her back. She had sleek gold armor on and a thin golden longsword sheathed at her waist.

"Been along time, has it not?" Kirito said. 

Alice smiled. "It has, Kirito. And look how much you have grown." She said as she gave him a hug. 

"I will say the same for you. Come on in, both of you." He said as we walked back in. 

"So, tell me about this 'job' as Eugeo puts it." Said Alice. Kirito explains about his past with Lizabeth and Sachi. Alice had a look of pain on her face when he finished. "I am sorry for your lost, Kirito." She said. 

"Thank you, Alice." She turned to me. 

"I will take care of you, but please, do take care of Kirito. I do not want my closest friend have his heart broken again." 

I nodded. "Don't worry. I promise. He's in good hands." I said with a smile. "Now, I need to go to headquarters and explain to father about all of this." 

Kirito nodded. "Okay, take care." 

I nodded and got up. Me and Alice walked to the door. As we stepped outside, Alice whispered under her breath and the light around her bended and she vanished. "Invisibility?" I asked. 

"Yes" Alice replied. I smiled and walked to the gate. I had explained to father and Kuradeel, my bodyguard, about everything that happened. Even the fact that I slept with Kirito. This only raised an eyebrow from father, but caused Kuradeel to shout in surprise. After talking about Lizabeth, both father and Kuradeel agreed to Alice shadowing me.

"May I ask, just how powerful are you and Eugeo, Miss Alice?" Father asked. 

"Both me and Eugeo are some of the most powerful demons of our generation. We can go toe to toe with Greater Demons. But we don't hold a candle to Kirito's full, unrestrained, power." Father and Kuradeel looked shock. 

"Having a demon of your strength protecting my daughter along side Kuradeel will put me at ease. And having her in loved with an even more powerful hybrid. You all are dismissed." So for the rest of the day, Kuradeel and Alice followed me around.

Kirito's p.o.v.

I was at the market with Eugeo shopping for food to restock my pantry. We had gone separate ways to speed it up. I was looking at all the different meats when I heard my name get called. "Kirito, Kirito." I looked around for the source of the voice but could not find it. "Kirito" I turned around and saw a cloaked figure looking at me. The figure turned around and began leave.

"This is a stupid idea." I said as I stood up to follow the cloaked figure. The figure continue to walk down several ally ways before stopping at turning to look at me. 

"Kirito" the figure said.

My eyes went wide as I finally placed the voice. They then went narrow as I spat out the name of the figure. "Lisbeth".

The figure grabbed the hood and pulled it back. "Why Kirito, you remembered me. How sweet." She said with a smile. 

"There is nothing sweet about it." I growled. "You are a murderer." Why now, why did she have to appear now? 

"Are you talking about the poor little girl? I had to. She was taking you from me." She said sadly. 

"No, you lose me two years before me and Sachi fell in love. Do not blame her for me leaving you, monster."

"It does not matter. You are mine now." She said. 

"No, I am not yours, and I will never be yours." I said. 

She smiled "You do not have a choice." She said just as something hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.

Asuna's p.o.v.

Me and Alice went back to Kirito's house. Just as we got to the door, Eugeo threw it open, slightly panicked. "Have either of you seen Kirito?" He asked. We looked shock. 

"I thought he was with you." Replied Alice. 

"He was, but he went missing. I haven't got any messages from him. I don't know where he is."

We started to worry. Kirito was missing? Were could he be? "I'm going to send a message to father." I said. I went over and began to write, telling him that Kirito has been missing since this afternoon. I finished and sent it to father. "Okay, done." I said. "So, what happened?" I asked. 

"We had gone out shopping for food to restock the pantry. I saw him walk off from a stall and thought nothing of it. That was the last time I saw him." Eugeo said. I was starting to be afraid. Could he have been kidnapped? I didn't know what to think. Suddenly, we heard a voice behind us. 

"I can help you find him." We all spun around to face the voice, weapons drawn. What we saw shocked us. A spirit was standing next to the couch. It was a black-haired girl, about twenty-five years of age. She look at me. "Kirito has been taken by the one he first thought he loved."

Our eyes went wide upon hearing this "Lisbeth." I said the name angrily. 

"So, now we know who, but not where." Said Alice. 

"I know where she hides." Said the spirit. She turned back to me. "Lover of the man I loved in life, let me help you." The spirit asked me.

"No way." I immediately knew who this girl was now. Kirito told all of us about her. Her and Lisbeth. She had been taken from him by her. "Are you....Sachi?"


	12. Chapter 11: Goodbyes

Asuna's p.o.v.

"Are you...Sachi?" I asked the spirit. 

She smiled sadly. "Yes, I was once Sachi. I am now a spirit unable to rest." She said. 

"Why? Why are you unable to rest?" Eugeo asked. 

"I can not rest until Kirito is freed from Lisbeth. Until she has given up her hunt for him." Sachi said.

"I am sorry for what happen to you." Alice said. 

"Do not apologize. It was not your fault. I had a great time at Kirito's side. But now it is your turn, dear Asuna." Sachi said.

"You said you know where Lisbeth is hiding, right?" Eugeo asked. 

"Yes, I do. Gather your Knights, Asuna. I will show you where she hides. She has demons that are helping her."

I nodded and pull up the messaging magic. "Father, I have found a spirit from Kirito's past that knows where he is. Gather the Knights, we are going on a raid." I sent it to father. "Okay, lead us to him."

Kirito's p.o.v.

I woke up slowly, opening my eyes to look at my surroundings. I was in a cage. I saw several demons walking about, they were clearly there to guard me. "Looks like Prince Charming woke up." Said a silky voice. 

I looked up to see Lisbeth walking towards me. "What, in the hell, are you wearing?" I asked. Her attire showed off much of her skin, too much of it.

"Do you like it?" She asked. "I picked it with you in mind." She laughed. 

"No, I hate it. Just like how I hate you." I replied. 

She frown. "Really?" She asked. 

"Yes."

"Well, it does not matter. You are mine now." She said. 

"No, I am not yours." Came my reply. 

She frowned again. "What do you mean by that. I am the only person who is fit to be your mate." She said. 

"No, you are no longer fit to be my mate. Even my demon agrees with me. And besides, even if you were, I found someone else who fits it better then you."

Her eyes turned cold as steel. "You found a new women to be your mate." She growled, then smiled. "No matter. She should be easy to kill, like that last girl." 

It was my turn to growl, before my lips parted in a smile. "What are you smiling about?" She asked. By now, all the demons in the room were interested. They had never seen a demon or half breed leave or turn down a mate.

"She will not be easy to kill like Sachi was. First, she has two of my closest friends as guards, demons so powerful, they can take on several Greater Demons at the same time." All the demons in the room looked nervous, some even swallowing. 

"So, your saying that some of us have turned traitor, and are now working with you?" Ask a demon. 

"Yes, their names are Eugeo and Alice." A lot of the demons looked ready to run for the hills. "Second, her name is Asuna." Every demon looked ready to lose it, some even going full on white. Even Lisbeth looked scared, having heard of her. "As you know, she is the daughter of Commander Heathcliff, and the Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. I wish you luck getting to her. Oh, wait, you won't have to. She'll be coming for me." I smiled.

She growled again. "I want the security raised to max. Take no chances." They nodded and left. "And you, you can stay were you are for now. I will come back, and when I do, I will make you mine." She turned and left. 

"Be careful, Asuna. And please hurry."

Asuna's p.o.v.

Me, Eugeo, Alice, Father and the Knights, along with Klein and the Fuurinkazen, and several other guilds, were all standing on a hill, overlooking the base the Sachi had shown us on the 30th floor. I look at Klein, "You didn't have to come." I said. 

He smiled, "Come now, Kirito is like a little brother to me. No way am I letting him stay in the witch's hands." 

I smiled. "Thank you, Klein." I turned to father. "Are they all ready?" He nodded. 

"Lets go get Kirito" Eugeo said. I nodded and turned to the base. 

"All units." I shouted. "Charge!"

One hour later and we had gotten into the base. There were demons everywhere, but they weren't stopping us. Everyone but me and father almost had a heart attack when Eugeo and Alice had transformed into their demon forms. They, along side me and father, were the ones that were killing the most demons. Alice sniffed the air, "Kirito is this way" she said pointing down the stairs leading to the basement. We ran down the stairs.

We found a large room that was about as big as the library at headquarters. "Damn, how big is this place?" Klein said. I looked around and saw a cage. 

Inside I could make out a figure. "There!" I cried out. Eugeo ran over to the cage and tore the door off. He pulled Kirito out. Kirito looked at us and smiled, "Hey, how are you guys?" 

Alice chuckled at his question. "How are we? How are you?" she asked. 

He smiled, "I've been better." Then his eyes open wide. "Behind you!" He said just as we heard a growl.

Next thing we knew, we had been thrown several meters in all directions. I looked up to see a Greater Demon. "That's Lisbeth!" Kirito cried out. 'What' I thought, this is Lisbeth? 

"What happen to her?" Eugeo said. "I thought she was human!" 

"She used to be" Kirito said as he slowly got to his hands and knees. 

Lisbeth looked at me, "So you are Asuna, the bitch that is trying to take my mate." She growled. 

"Sorry bitch, but he is mine." I said back to her. "You lost your chance seven years ago." I said. We were all back on our feet. Eugeo and Alice stood behind me while father took a stand in front of me, his shield forward. She charged us and the battle began. It was going crazy and more demons were flooding the room. The knights were dealing with then while me, father, Klein, Eugeo, and Alice fought against Lisbeth. It was going well until she sent us all flying. We landed on our backs and Lisbeth charged towards me. She raised her hand to crush me. "Goodbye bitch." She said as she swung down. 

"NO!"

The sound of claw striking sword rang out in the room. Kirito roared as he pushed Lisbeth back. His appearance had once again changed. Two wings, each five feet long, sprung from his back. Six horns now crowned his head and, to everyone's surprise, he held two blades, his normal black blade in his right hand and a bright blue, crystal sword in his left. This must be the sword that Lisbeth forged eight years ago. "You will take no more lives Lisbeth. Your days end here!" He cried as he charged her. 

Klein once again looked surprised, "Is he also a demon?" He asked. 

"No, he is a hybrid." Klein looked at me, confused. "Half demon, half human." He jaw dropped.

The battle between Kirito and Lisbeth was a fierce one. Claw met blade over and over. Kirito was in the air, his wings beating. Hellflame began to craw along his blades. He charged her again and when she tried to block with her hands, the flames cut right through them. The fight continued, Lisbeth dodging and rolling to avoid getting hit, and Kirito blocking any she swung. Finally, he caught her with one last charge, running right through her with both blades.

"Your days are over, Lisbeth." He growled. "You will no longer hurt anyone." She coughed up blood as their features reformed until they were both human again.

She looked up at him. "Kirito..." she coughed up more blood. "Thank...you..." This reply shock everyone. Kirito drew both blades out of her and laid her down. 

"What does that mean?" He asked as I walked over. 

"You freed...me from her..." She coughed up even more blood. "freed me from...the...the Demon...Demon Queen." She coughed again. "Th...Than...nk...you." She said before her eyes glossed over and she let out her last breath.

Kirito's eyes had gone wide with shock. I went down on my knees and warped my arms around him. His tears began to flow, "No, no." He looked at me, eyes full of pain. "What have I done?" He asked. 

"You freed her from her enslavement. After seven years, she was once again her own person, even if just for a short moment. And she died in the arms of someone she loved. She would have wanted it no other way."

"Indeed" came the voice of Sachi. Kirito's head snapped up to see Sachi, sitting on her knees, on the other side of Lisbeth's body. 

"Sachi?" Kirito asked. 

She smiled, "Yes, Kirito, it is me. Lisbeth had been trapped within her own body for seven years, but now she is free. We both are." Sachi said. 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. 

"She was imprisoned by the Demon Queen, and I was imprisoned by my regrets of hurting Kirito because of her. By killing her, you set us both free." Sachi smiled at the two of us.

"Bury her were you buried me and the Black Cats." Sachi said. We nodded. She smiled. "I am sorry Kirito that we did not get to spend much time together, but I will always cherish them. Asuna, please look after Kirito. He gets into too much trouble by himself." I smiled and nodded. She smiled one last time before vanishing.

"Come on, lets go home." I said to Kirito. He nodded and, with that, we vanished ourselfs.


	13. Chapter 12: A Young Girl

Asuna's p.o.v.

It's been one whole year since the battle against Dameon and the death of Kirito's old mate Lisbeth. We took her body to an old, burnt down house. Kirito informed me that this was once the guild house of his guild, the Moonlit Black Cats, and where he buried there bodies. He placed Lisbeth's body down on the ruins and backed up. With a way of his hand, the ruins were set ablaze once more.

We went back to headquarters to talk to father and informed him what we did. He nodded in understanding. He then proceed to tell us that word had gotten out about Kirito's Dual Wielding and his demonic half. Kirito gave a groan in response. Kuradeel joined us after we left father's office and said that because he is my bodyguard, he must accompany me. Even if I have an overpowered half demon mate with me. We all chuckled at that as we walked to the exit. That turned out to be a bad idea. When we exited headquarters, we, or should I say, Kirito, were swarmed with knights. They were all asking about Kirito's Dual Wielding and if him could train them. He looked around, and I could tell that he was looking for a way out.

Next thing we knew, Kirito was drawing his blade just in time to cut down several arrows that had been flying his way. A knight wearing a hooded cloak attacked him, shouting about abomination and spy. Kirito merely growled in response, grabbing the attacker and threw him several meters away. He turned, grabbed both me and Kuradeel, and vanished. For a couple of weeks after that, people looked for us, asking about how to learning to dual wield and if he would teach them. Those that found us, he told that he learned it a decade ago, and that he had no idea where his teacher was nor was he going to be a teacher himself. For several months however, he was hunted by some of the more serious knights. They said that he was an abomination to life and a possible spy. Not many people listen to them, though. During all that time, we were able to clear another ten floors, putting the front line on the 96th floor. We knew the war was began to come to an end, with only four more floors to beat before we were on the 100th and facing the Demon King.

Today, me, Kirito, Kuradeel, and Klein were in the woods of the 96th floor. "To you right!" Kuradeel shouted to Klein. 

He swung, taking the legs out from a mid-level demon. "Thanks" he replied. Me and Kirito stood back to back with several dozens of demons around us. Kirito had both swords drawn, Hellflame licking down the sides of them.

After the battle, we to a breather. "Hey, Kirito. Doesn't this remind you of our time working together before we split, ten years ago?" Klein asked Kirito. 

"Yeah, with the exception of not having two other people with us." He said with a laugh. We all chuckled at that.

We then heard a scream that sounded like it belonged to a little girl. All of us shot up and took off in the direction of the scream. We found about a dozen demons had surrounded a little girl of ten years of age. Tears were rolling down her face as she looked for a way to escape. The demons were hissing in their tongue and Kirito's face told me that what they said was not good. Then again, when was it every good? We caught the demons off guard because they weren't paying attention to their surroundings, like idiots. The look of shock on their face when two demon heads went flying away for their bodies was hilarious though. They did not have time to even put up a fight as we chopped them down.

Me and Kirito walked over to the girl. She looked at us with confusion and fear filled eyes. "It's ok, your safe now. We will not hurt you." I said. She looked at me, then promptly passed out. 

Kirito sighed as he picked her up. "Let's take her home with us." I nodded and turned to Kuradeel and Klein.

"Kuradeel, please inform father of what happen and Klein, you may go back to your guild. I am sure you have work to do." 

"Understood, Vice Commander" Kuradeel replied with as they both bowed. With that, me and Kirito vanished. We reappeared at our home, I had moved in with Kirito about a month ago. We took the little girl in and laid her down on the other bed in the bedroom. We heard a nock on the door and Kirito answered it, already knowing who it was. 

"Eugeo, Alice, how are you too?" 

"Good, Kirito." Alice replied with.

"I hope you two don't mind giving up the bed you guys usually use." I said. 

"Why's that?" Eugeo asked. We showed them the little girl who was peacefully sleeping. 

"We found her surround by demons on the 96th floor." Kirito said.

"That's horrible, what was she doing there?" Alice asked. 

"We do not know" I said. 

"We will have to ask her tomorrow." Eugeo replied. 

Kirito nodded. "Good night everyone" he said before laying down in our bed. 

"We'll take the couch for tonight." Eugeo said, taking Alice's hand.

Kirito's p.o.v.

I woke up to the sun shining down on my face. Ugg, the one thing I hate about mornings, the getting up part. I looked over to my right to look at the other bed. To my surprise, the little girl was sitting up.

"Asuna, she awake" I said as I got up. "Eugeo, Alice. Get you butts in here now." I shouted as I walked over to the little girl. She turned to look at me.   
Asuna came over just as Eugeo and Alice ran into the room. 

"Hey, little one. What is your name?" Asuna asked. She looked at Asuna, then Eugeo and Alice and immediately moved way from them. 

"Demons" she said scared. I looked at her in shock. She was able to tell that they were demons just from looking at them? Even Eugeo and Alice looked surprised.

"Don't worry, they're good demons" Asuna said to the girl. 

"What is your name?" She asked again. The little girl turned back to Asuna. 

"Yui" she said. 

"That's a cute name." I replied with. "I'm Kirito, this is Asuna, and the two demons are Eugeo and Alice." He said. 

She looked at us "Kirito, Asuna, Eugeo, Alice. Did I say them right?" She asked. 

"Yeah, good job" Eugeo said as he sat down on the bed.

"Why were you being chased?" Alice asked. 

"I don't remember. All I know was that I had to run and not get caught. I don't know why." She replied. 

"That sucks." Eugeo said.

"What do we do now?" Asuna asked. 

"We take care of her" I replied. 

Eugeo nodded, "I agree with Kirito, we take care of her." 

Asuna nodded, "Okay."

We turned back to Yui. "We are going to take care of you now, okay?" I asked. 

"So you are going to be my new papa and mama?" She asked looking at me and Asuna. 

Asuna's face went red as I chuckled, "Sure, we will be your new papa and mama."

Her face brighten up and she smiled. "Papa! Mama!" She said as she gave us a hug. She then turned to Eugeo and Alice. "Does that make you two uncle and aunty?" She asked again. 

Alice smiled, "Sure."

So, Yui became our daughter that day. I just realized that Heathcliff, who is technically my father-in-law, was probably not going to be happy to become a grandfather at his age. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.


	14. Chapter 13: Yui-napped

Asuna's p.o.v.

It has been two weeks since we rescued Yui from the demons and she has become something of a daughter to us. My father was surprised when he found out he was a grandfather, but he accepted Yui into the family. We also introduced her to Klein and he got a shock when she also called him Uncle Klein.

"Yui, dear. Time for dinner." I said. 

"Coming mama." Come Yui's reply. "Is Uncle Eugeo and Aunty Alice coming over tonight?" Yui then asked. 

"I think so." Kirito replied to out daughter. 

"Yay!" Yui shouted. Both me and Kirito smiled. Yui came in and just as we were going to sit down and eat, we had a nock on the door. Kirito got up and answered it. Eugeo and Alice were standing on the other side. 

"Yui was wondering whether you two were coming or not." Kirito said to them. 

"Well, he we are." Eugeo replied. 

"Uncle Eugeo! Aunty Alice! You came!" Yui said as she ran over to them. Eugeo and Alice both gave her a hug.

"Hey there, Yui. How are you?" Alice asked. 

"I'm good." Yui replied with a smile. After dinner, we played games together before Yui began to grow tired. 

"Come on Yui, time for bed." I said. 

"Okay, mommy." Yui said. 

"We'll head out, have a good night you two." Alice said. 

"You two as well." Kirito said with a wink. 

Both Eugeo and Alice blushed. 

"Night, Yui." We both said. 

"Night, mama. Night, papa." Yui replied before falling asleep. We smiled before laying down on the other bed ourselves.

I woke up in the morning wrapped around Kirito. I smiled and turned to look at Yui, but she was not there. I frowned and got up. I began walking around the house and saying her name. "Yui, Yui." I cried out, but got no answer. "YUI!" I shouted, which woke Kirito up. 

"What are you shouting about?" He asked. 

"I can't find Yui anywhere." I said in a worried tone. 

Kirito looked around, "YUI!" He shouted. He went back into our room to look around as I began searching the living room and kitchen. "Asuna! Come here now." I heard Kirito call. I ran to our room to find him next to the window. "It's been opened recently." He stated. 

"But, why? Why did Yui leave?" I asked. He changed, then ran outside to take a look.

Kirito's p.o.v.

"From the look of the tracks in the ground, she just opened the window, closed it, and began walking." I said, following the tracks. They then stopped, but the set of tracks that met them spelled trouble. "Demon tracks? How?" I asked angrily. I went back inside and told Asuna what I found. 

"Demons took our daughter?!" She shouted. "WHY?" 

"Demons were chasing her when we found her. I think they tracked her here, somehow. And I think they used charm magic to bring her to them." I said. 

"Charm magic? I have never heard of demons that used that type of magic." Asuna said. "That is because the demons with the ability to use charm magic are like one in a million." I replied.

"What? Then, what do we do now?" Asuna asked. 

"Contact your father while I contact Klein, Eugeo and Alice. We are going to find her." I said. She nodded and began to contact him as I contacted my three closest friends.

Heathcliff's p.o.v.

I was in a meeting with my council when I got a message. "What is it, Heathcliff?" one of the council members asked. 

"I have a message from my daughter, hold on." I replied before opening it. 

"Father, please come quick and with the knights. Yui has been taken by a demon using charm magic. Demons that are born with this type of magic, Kirito tells me, are one in a million, which is why we have never met one before. Meet us at my home. Please hurry. - Asuna" 

"Shit!" I said. 

"What is it, sir?" asked the same guy. I passed around the message to everyone. Their eyes went wide at the message. 

"Meeting postponed. Summon the knights. We have work to do." I said as I went to put my armor on.

Eugeo's p.o.v.

I was woken up from my sleep after my night with Alice to a message dropping on my chest. I took a look at it and found it was from Kirito. I looked at it confused. 'Why is he sending me a message this early in the morning?' I thought. I opened it up, and got a big shock. 

"Brother, please come quick and with Alice too. Yui has been taken by the demons using charm magic. Things have become serious if we are dealing with charming demons. Meet us at my home. Please hurry. - Kirito." 

"Well, shit." I said. "Alice, dear. Time to get up." 

"Mmm. Why do we have to get up so early?" She asked. 

"Yui has been taken my a charming demon." I stated. 

She bolted up. "What!?" She shouted. 

I nodded. "Get dress, we have to hurry."

Klein's p.o.v.

I was eating breakfast with my guild when I got a message. "Yo, boss. Who's that from?" One asked. 

I took a look, "It is from Kirito." I said. 

"Why is the half-breed sending you a message?" Another asked. Usually, half-breed was used as an insult, but no one here had anything against Kirito, so it was used just like any other word. I open it up it find a shock. 

"Klein, please come quick. Yui has been taken by a demon using charm magic. These demons are one in a million, which is why you have never met one before. Meet us at my home. Please hurry. - Kirito." 

"Men, we have work to do." I said as I passed around the message. They all had looks of shock.

Kirito's p.o.v.

I was tracking the demon that took my daughter and found that it lead to a hidden gate. Taking a look at it, I found that it only had one location, a hidden base within the mountains of the 55th floor. So, that's where you went, I thought. You are so going to regret this. Time to head back, we have some planing to do.


	15. Chapter 14: Dameon the Crowned Prince

Asuna's p.o.v.

Everyone had just arrived to mine and Kirito's home. Father and the knights, Klein and the Fuurinkazan, Eugeo and Alice. Just as I saw father about to ask what to do, Kirito ran in. "I followed the tracks and found that they lead to a hidden gate." We were all shocked, a hidden gate? "And it only has one location, a hidden base within the mountains often 55th floor." He said.

"Well, we have our destination. What are we waiting for? A ticket? Because I'm sure that we'll not be getting one." Klein said with a smile. We all chuckled at that. 

"Lets head out and rescue Yui." Heathcliff said. He turned to Kirito, "Lead the way." Kirito nodded and turned to go.

After a ten minute walk, we found the gate. "So, there really is a hidden gate." Said Alice. 

Kirito went up to it and activated it. "Lets go." He said before walking through.

Imagine our surprise when we walked right into the base. Of course, it was filled with demons. Though, they looked very surprised when about a hundred knights walked through the gate. We recovered first and attacked. Going through them, we searched the place bottom to top. At the highest floor of the base, we found Yui, along side the biggest demon we have ever seen.

"Who are you and what do you want with Yui?" I shouted at him. 

He merely chuckled. "Who am I, you say. I am Dameon, the Crown Prince of the demons." The crowned prince?!?! Everyone looked surprised. "And what do I want with Yui? Simple, I want this half breed abomination dead. I am the hunter of hybrids." Half breed? Yui was a half breed? That was why they were chasing her. "Other then this one, only one half breed ever got away from me. It was almost thirty years ago." My eyes started to go wide. "The mother and remarried after the demon left, I have no clue who the demon was or I would have killed him. She had a little girl too. They half breed got away, thanks to the mother, so I killed her. I took the man she was with and sold him to a slaver, and I kept the girl, she has been fun to play with." He said with an evil smile. What he just described was Kirito's past. Kirito must have realizes that as well.

"If that is the case," Kirito said, walking forward slowly. "Then I will enjoy taking my revenge on you." He growled, the wings, seven feet wide, and tail, ten feet long, appearing as seven of his horns grew. His two swords were blazing like miniature suns of Hellflame. 

Dameon looked surprised at this. "So the legendary Black Swordsman is the half breed that escaped me all those years ago." He said, a little shock. "Do you know who your father is?" He asked. 

"Yeah, and I'll tell you as I watch the light leave your eyes." Kirito said before attacking. The sudden attack took Dameon off guard and he let Yui go to defend himself.

As Kirito and Dameon began to fight, demons flooded into the room. "Men, to battle. If you are going to go down, drag as many of these beast as you can with you. Eugeo, Alice, and Klein, you and your guild help my daughter get Yui." Father said before charging into the fray, his men not far behind. 

I saw Yui binding behind so barrels near Kirito and Dameon. "Kirito, get Dameon away from there so I can get to Yui." 

He seemed to have heard me because he then struck Dameon and sent him flying over several meters away. We ran forward to Yui. "Yui!" I cried to get her attention. 

She looked up and saw me. "Mama!" I got to her and picked her up. I nodded to Klein. 

"No need to worry, we'll not be lettings any demons get close." He said. 

"No way in hell." Eugeo also said. He, Alice, Klein and his men circle me and we began to carve our way through to a safer location. I looked over to Kirito and Dameon. The battle between them reminded me of the battle between him and the demon general, Sugo, when I had been captured over a year ago. All of their attacks sent out shock ways, preventing any back up on both sides. Not that either of them wanted any, from the looks of them.

Kirito's p.o.v.

Our fight had been going on for a while now. We had both lost track of time after a while. I lean forward, "I heard that you were close friends with the demon general, Sugo." 

He growled, "Why do you ask, hybrid?" He spat the word hybrid out. 

"Well, yours truly was the one that did him in, after he tried to take my mate." I smiled. His eyes went narrow with anger. 

"You son of a bitch!" He cried out and swung at me.

I smiled, just the reaction I wanted. By lashing out in anger, he dropped his guard. I took the opening and ran him through. He cried out in pain, making all the demons look at him. Their eyes went wide when they saw that I had ran him through with Hellflame covered blades. I leaned forward again. "I said that I would tell you how my father was when I saw the light leaving from you eyes, and I will. My father is Diablo Ragnarok, dear half-brother of mine." I whispered, right before my other sword took his head off. It went flying across the room, a look of shock plastered on it.

All the demons began to retreat after seeing Dameon die to the Black Swordsman. We let them go, they were no threat now. I turned to Heathcliff. "How many did we lose?" I asked. 

"Four, not even a hand full." He replied. "Far less then the twenty or more I thought we would have lost." I nodded and turned to Asuna.

"Is Yui okay?" I asked. She nodded, and brought Yui out. I walked over and crouch down to her level. She looked at me in my half breed form. 

"So, you are just like me, papa?" She asked. 

"Yes, I am" I replied, patting her on the head. "Come on, lets go home." I said with a smile. 

"Okay!" She said in return, smiling.


	16. Chapter 15: A Stupid and Reckless Idea

Asuna's p.o.v.

It has been seven months since the battle against Dameon. The front lines are now on the 99th floor. We are so close to ending this war. I was traveling with ten of out best knights because the demons on this floor are some of the most powerful ever. Not to mention, if I were captured, I could be used against my father, Heathcliff, and my mate, Kirito.

We were walking to the tower when we were ambushed. Twenty units of powerful demons attacked us. My men failed to protect be and were killed doing so. "If you think you can use me for breeding, you are wrong." I said with a growl. One of the demons got a sniff of me and reeled. 

"She is mated! But to whom?" Said the demon that had reeled back from me. 

"Lets take her to the boss lady. She'll know what to do." Another one said. And with that, everything went black.

I woke to find myself chain to the floor in a large room. The first thing I notice was the throne. Have they taken me to the Demon King? I thought. "So, you'd finally awake, I see." I looked to see a beautiful demon walk in. "I am Titania, the Demon Queen. And you." She said as she walked close to me. "You have a familiar sent, yet we have never met. Why is that?" She asked me, but I kept quiet. She took another sniff at me, then her eyes went wide. "Now I recognize it. You were just like the last girl I had. A mate to that half breed," she spat the word out. "That my husband had fathered. Why he did that, I have no idea." She knew that Kirito was the Demon King's son! This was bad. She looked at me again. "Maybe, I shall break you too. Just like the last one." She laughed. 

"Don't think for a second that I will break just for you to harm my mate, bitch!" I shouted at her. 

She chuckled, "We will see."

What neither of them knew, was that one of Asuna's men was able to send a message to Heathcliff.

Heathcliff's p.o.v.

I got a message form one of Asuna's knights that were sent to watch over her. "Sir, we are sorry. If another message is not sent soon, then that means we were killed and Asuna was captured." My face went pale, and I stood up. I began writing a message to Kirito to inform him that Asuna was captured. After I was done, I got all the knight to began raid preparations. I just hoped nothing happened to her.

An hour later, my doors where almost sent off their hinges by Kirito as he stormed in. Four of his horns were all ready out and Eugeo and Alice were not far behind him in, clearly trying not to go full demon. "What happen!" Kirito was clearly trying hard not to lose his temper. 

"Ambushed" I replied. "I do not know who has her. Nor where. That is why I called you here." I replied. 

Eugeo seemed to remember something because his face went pale. "Kirito. This floor...This floor is where the Demon Queen lives." He said. Kirito then went pale. 

"What does that mean?" I asked. 

"Do you remember what happen to Lisbeth?" Kirito asked me. I nodded, remembering the story that Kirito told me about what happen to his two previous mate. "Well, the Demon Queen was the one responsible for that. And she might do it to Asuna. We have to find her." Me and my men all went pale at the information. 

"We have to hurry." I said.

It told a day, but we found a hidden town the was her base. Kirito charged down to hit, but three meters from the wall, he ran into something. Eugeo and Alice got to him. As Alice picked him up, Eugeo check to see what happen. "There is a force field here." Demons started to appear behind the force field. They looked at us and started laughing. 

"Dammit!" Kirito screamed as he struck the field. He hit is so hard, that everything within five feet, on both sides of the field, of the impact zone, went flying. The demons looked shocked when that happened. Kirito got back up and was walking forward again, but stops. He then turns to Eugeo and Alice. "You guys remember how we always were doing something stupid or reckless whenever we got together?" He asked them. Alice nodded and Eugeo began to nod before his eyes went wide. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Kirito asked them. 

"Well, unless you were thinking of something else besides trying to do the most stupid and reckless idea in history and take down the force field, then no." Eugeo said with a smile. Alice merely shook her head with a smile. "This is going to be good."

"Thirty seconds, ten second intervals, five meter distance, Alice, then Eugeo, and finally, me. Got it?" Kirito said to them. They nodded. "Okay, lets start." He said. 

Alice walked back five meters from the field and began to run around it. Every two seconds, she completed a lap. After ten seconds, Eugeo began to run at the same distance. He completed a lap every second. After twenty, Kirito joined, completing two laps every second. Then at thirty, forty, and fifty seconds, Alice, Eugeo and Kirito turned and ran at the field. When Alice struck it, it noticeably bended, the force sending everything within ten meters fly, except Alice, Eugeo, and Kirito. She jumped to the side as Eugeo struck it. The field cracked, spider webbing away from the point of impact for fifteen meters. He then jumped to the side as Kirito came up and struck it. The force field let out and ear piecing screech and shattered.

Everyone was shocked at what the three of them just did. The demons even more so, and a bit scared. We recovered first and charged them. Carving our way through, we finally got to the building in the center of the town. "That has to be where the Demon Queen is. Time to take here out, after everything she did to me. I want to give her payback, with interest." Kirito said before charging in. 

"Knights, keep the demons from coming to help the queen. We shall deal with her." I said before running in myself, with Eugeo and Alice right behind me.


	17. Chapter 16: Titania the Demon Queen

Kirito's p.o.v.

While all of the knights worked to keep the demons away, me, Heathcliff, Eugeo, and Alice ran into the building. We encounter resistances in the form of Greater Demons, but with us working together, they weren't a problem. We finally entered the great room. The fits thing I saw was Asuna chained to the ground. I ran over to her and got down. "Asuna, sweetheart. Please wake up." I said. 

"Ug" she groaned. "Kirito, is that you?" She asked. 

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" I said. "She tried the same thing as she did to Lisbeth. I'm sure that it didn't work because I not feel any different." She said.

Alice walked over. "Kirito" she said as she place a handed on my shoulder. Almost instantly, it was swatted away. Asuna's eyes went wide when she did that. 

"Alice, I-I-I" she didn't know what to say. 

"Easy, Asuna. It seems that she got into you somewhat." Alice said. 

"Well, Well. What do we have here?" Came a voice. Asuna's eyes widen again. 

"That's her. That's the Demon Queen." She said.

We all looked up to see a demon walk in. Dress as she was, she looked like a queen. "What have you done to my mate?" I asked with barely held back rage. She looked at me in disgust. "So, you are my husband's half-breed bastard. And the legendary Black Swordsman to boot. My, my. I'm impressed." She said. 

"Heathcliff, get Asuna out of here before helping us, got it?" I told him. He nodded in return. 

"I will enjoy sending a son after you again. We was sooo upset when you got away." She said with a smile. Apparently, she had not heard of what happened to him. 

"Breaking news, bitch. Your son, Dameon, died at my hands six months ago." I replied with my own smile.

Her face contorted with rage when she heard this. "That's impossible!" She cried in return. "He can't be dead!" 

"Yeah, he is. And he was very surprised when I told him that we have the same father. Apparently, neither of you told him about me. Father had a good reason for not telling him. But you, why did you not tell him?" I asked her. 

"Because he insist on killing all demons who make half breeds and he would have died by his father's hand if he had tried." She said. 

"That's a good reason. Doesn't change the fact that he is now dead by my hand." I said to her. 

"If what you say is true, I will kill you slowly and painfully. But not before I make you watch me as I corrupt and twist your friends, like that little mate of yours." She said with barely contained rage. My eyes went icy cold. Eugeo and Alice backed up from me. They both knew that the Demon Queen just made a mistake in saying that. 

"Your are going to regret saying that, step mother." Kirito said, just before he leapt at her.

Heathcliff's p.o.v.

I grabbed my daughter as Kirito raced towards the Demon Queen. "Get her out of her commander, before you join us in this battle." Eugeo said before he and Alice ran to join the fight themselves. 

"Come, Asuna, dear. Lets get you out of here." I said. She nodded and I picked her up. I turned and ran through the building till I found the exit and the knights. All the demons were dead, lying on the ground. "Protect her. And what ever you do, do not come in here. No matter what happens." I said before lying Asuna on the ground and turning back into the building.

When I got back to the grand room, it was chaos. Craters lined the wall and floor, and everything was cover in Hellflame. "What happened here?!" I said in surprise. 

Eugeo appeared next to me, "Bitch Queen pissed Kirito off even more and he used one of his more powerful magic attacks, Hellflame Nova." 

"And it did all of this?" I asked. 

"Yep" Alice said as she landed next to me. "Now, are you going to join the battle or what?" She asked with a smile. 

I looked at Kirito and Titania, "All right, lets get this over with." I said before charging in.

The battle was absolutely crazy. We were all getting hit but being the tank, I was the only one not sent flying into a wall. Titania was starting to tire, from the way she was moving. But so were we. Kirito was the one who was doing the most damage to the Queen and she mostly tried to attack him. I saw an opening and cried out, "Eugeo, Alice. Keep her occupied. Kirito, over here." They leapt into action as Kirito ran over to me. 

"What?" He said. 

"Remember the 80th floor Guardian?" I asked him. 

"Yeah, what about it...." He said before remembering what we did to take it out. He smiled, "Lets do it." He said before taking off.

I got into position behind the queen and Kirito ran right at her. She dodged out of the way and he continued to run right towards me. He jumped up and planted his feet on my shield, and just before he jumped off, I pushed. He was sent flying upwards and then looked down. Aiming at the Demon Queen, he fell. She never saw in coming and Kirito cut her right down the middle. The look of shock on her face when that happen was priceless. Kirito looked up at her, "I told you I would make you regret saying that." He said before she slide into two pieces.

We turned and walked out of the building. Everyone looked up at us. "The Demon Queen is dead!" Kirito shouted. They all cheered when they heard that. Asuna got up and ran towards Kirito, embracing him. He smiled, gently stroking her hair. "Come on. Lets head home. Yui is probably worried by now." She nodded, and with that, they vanished. No one was surprised anymore with it. 

I turned to the knights. "Mission Completed. Time to head back." The all nodded, picked up their equipment, and we turned to got.


	18. Chapter 17: Spirits of the Past

Asuna's p.o.v.

It has been two weeks since Kirito slew Titania and saved me. Sadly, she still had gotten through me somewhat. It's not as bad as Lisbeth, who struck out at any and all females who approach Kirito. Instead, I only react when another girl touches him. It is easier to not do if I know the girl, like Alice. But it still upsets me that the bitch was able to do it in the first place. In all that time, we had completed the 99th floor and begun to explore the 100th.

Today, we were traveling through the woods scouting the area when Kirito just froze. He looked around, a puzzled look on his face. "Kirito, are you ok?" I asked him. He continued to look around. 

"Yo, man. What's wrong?" Klein asked. Kirito's head then snapped to the right, before running off in said direction.

"Kirito!" I shouted. "Where are you going?" We were all running after him, with me, Klein, Eugeo, and Alice the closest behind. All of the sudden, we were in a clearing. Kirito was standing near the middle, where the ruins of what was once a house. 

"This can't be..." Eugeo said trailing off with shock. 

"Impossible." Alice also stated. I walked up to Kirito, everyone not far behind. 

"Kirito, what is this place?" I asked. Kirito turned to look at me, a haunted look in his eyes. 

"Home." He said, right before passing out. 

"Kirito!" I cried out, shaking him. "Kirito!"

Kirito's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the grass. I sat up and looked around. Behind me, to my shock, stood my old home, full intact. It was like nothing happened to it. "Kirito! Suguha! Time for dinner." I heard someone shout. I got up to see my mother standing by the door. I then saw twelve year old self and my five year old sister. 

"How?" I asked.

"Coming, mama!" My sister shouted back. Both her and my younger self went running to her. 

"I hoped you kids stayed out of trouble." Said a deep voice as a man just three years older then mother walked out of the house. 

"No, papa. We did not." younger me said.

"Those were our peaceful days, weren't they." Said a voice behind me. 

I spun around. "Mother?" I said her standing just three meters from me. 

"Father?" I said went I notice the man next to her. 

"Not by blood, but yes." He said with a smile. "It's good to see you, Kirito." He said. 

"Look how much you have grown. My baby boy, all grown up." My mother said with a smile.

"I don't get it. What is going on?" I asked, confused. 

"We are talking to you as spirits." My mother said. 

"Wait, that means..." I started. 

"Yes, I died." My father finished. "Overworked to death." 

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" I asked, upset. 

"Because of who you are. You are the half breed son of Diablo." My father said. "Even when your mother told me, I still accepted you."

"But there is something you must know. Something I never told you." My mother said. 

"What? What do you mean?" I asked. 

"You know how the Demon King killed the royal family five hundred years ago?" She asked. 

"Yes" I said. 

"Well, the prince survived, his body double taking his place in death. That same prince is my, and your, ancestor." She said. 

"What?!" I shouted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you and Suguha are the heirs to the throne of Aincrad. And that this is your birth right." She said as she reached her hand out. A golden long sword appeared in her hands. Two and a half meters in length, it had six gems, radiating with power, sitting in the crossguard. "Excalibur, The Blade of Kings. Birth right to the royal family. It is now yours." Mother said, giving it to me.

I took the sword, looking at it. "I want to say that I avenged you guys. I killed Dameon, the Demon Prince, the one who tore our family apart." 

They nodded, "We have watched your journey, my son. Through grief and joy, pain and love. You have become a fine man." My mother said with pride. "Not to mention, a king will need a queen, and I think your dear Asuna would make a fine one indeed." I smiled at that.

"Thank you. Mother. Father. I will never forget you." 

They smile, "Kirito." I looked at them. "Your sister still lives, trapped within the Ruby Palace." I looked at them in shock. "She has made friends with two of the demons there. The bond they share is just like the one you have with Eugeo and Alice. You can trust them." They said. I nodded, notice things were began to blur. "And remember, my dear son. We have never been more proud. Goodbye." And I was back in the clearing.

Asuna's p.o.v.

I saw Kirito open his eyes. "He's awake!" I shouted before hugging him. Everyone came running over. 

"What happened?" Eugeo asked. 

"Spirits of the past." He said. 

Alice's eyes went wide. "Your mother?" She asked. 

My eyes went wide as well. "Her and my step father. He died during his time as a slave." Kirito closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "But my sister still lives, trapped with the Ruby Palace." Everyone had a shocked look on their face. "Mother tells me that she has formed bonds with two demons there that are as strong as the ones I have with Eugeo and Alice. We can trust them." 

I looked at Kirito. "There was more, right?" 

He chuckled. "Just the fact that my mother and step father approve of you." He said with a smile. Everyone chuckled as my face went red. "Come, we have work to do, right?" Kirito said as he got up. He looked back at his old home. "Goodbye, mother, father. Rest in piece." He turned and began walking, "Lets go, people." I smiled and we began to follow.


	19. Chapter 18: Long Lost Sisters: Yuuki

Kirito's p.o.v.

It has only been two hours since I talked to the spirits of my parents. It has been two hours since I learned my sister was alive. It has been two hours since I learned that I was heir to the throne. My mind was still trying to wrap my head around it. We were walking to the Ruby Palace to scout it out when we heard the soumd of battle.  
I looked at Asuna, who nodded. We all took off in the direction of the sound. What we came across was startling. A clearing that was full of demons except the center, where six fighters were back to back. There were a lot of dead demons at their feet.

I looked at Asuna, "Get the men to surround them." I said quietly, she nodded and signaled to them. As they began to surround the demons, I grew out six of my horns. I moved back to get room for a running start. I ran and just before hitting the back of the demons in the back, I jumped. Soaring over the demons I landed in the circle of their dead. Spinning around to look at the demons, I said, "Best run while you have the chance." With a grin.

Yuuki's p.o.v.

"How could we have been so careless?" I growled, looking at all the demons surrounding us. 

"We just weren't looking where we were going." Nori said. 

Tecchi looked around, "This is going to be hard." 

"We've been holding out so far" Talken said. 

"I swear, if you just jinxed us Talken, I will kill you." Jun said. 

"My magic is sensing movement beyond the tree line." Siune said. 

"More of these guys?" I asked.

"No, all but three of the signatures say human. Two of them say demon, but they're mingled in with the humans. And there's one that is just strange." She replied with.

"What do you mean strange?" Jun asked. 

"My magic says human and demon at the same time. And it is heading straight towards us." She said. Just then, a figure jumped over all of the demons, landing about two feet from them.

He was covered all in black, a sword in each hand, and six horns growing out of his head. I got prepared for a fight, just to watch him turn around. "Best run while you have the chance." The man in black said. 

"Crap!" One of the demons shouted. "It's the Black Swordsman!" 

"You mean the hybrid?!" Another said. Hybrid? I thought.

What did that mean? "Ops" he said. Every demon looked at him in fear. "Times up, we have you surrounded." He said with a smile. People stood up all around the clearing. Two demons, Greater Demons, from their looks, also stood among them. 

"That's Eugeo and Alice. The traitors." Another demon said in fear. What happened next was a massacre. None of the demons got away.

After the battle, I took a look at the fighters. Their differencing attires told me that they were all from different guilds. The black one turned to look at me. "What? No thank you?" He asked with a small smile. 

"Really Kirito?" A female voice said. I looked to see a women head towards us. "That what you say?" 

"What? We did just save them?" They chucked. 

"Thank you." I said.

"Now, may I ask who you all are?" I asked them. 

"Sure. I'm Kirito. Better known as the Black Swordsman. Half breed." He pointed at the two people who, moments ago, had been Greater Demons. "That is Eugeo and Alice." He then pointed at the man in red near others also in red. "That's Klein and the Fuurinkazan guild." He pointed at the soldiers in blue. "Those are members of the Holy Dragon Alliance." Pointing at the men in green and gray. "Members of the Aincrad Liberation Army." Pointing at the ones in red and white. "Those are the Knights of the Blood Oath." Finally, wrapping his arm around the shoulder of the women next to him. "This is their Vice Commander, daughter of Commander Heathcliff, Asuna."

My eyes went wide at the last name. "Did you just say Asuna?" I asked. They both looked at me confused. 

"Yeah. My name is Asuna. Why?" Said the women in red and white. 

I covered my mouth with both of my hands. "Is that really you, Big Sis?" I asked.

Asuna's p.o.v.

"Is that really you, Big Sis?" The women in purple asked. Everyone looked at us when she said that. My eyes went wide. "Yuuki? Is that you?" Tears were flowing down the women's eyes. 

"Yes, I'm Yuuki." We ran forward and embraced each other. 

"Your alive!" I cried. 

"Do you know how happy father will be? He was struck with grief when we thought we had lost you." Tears were flowing down my eyes now.

"I can't wait to see him. After all these years, I get to see both of you again." She then looked back at Kirito. "And just who is this. You said Kirito, right?" He nodded with a smile. "What did you mean by half breed and what is your connection to my sister?" Yuuki asked him. 

"A half breed is a child of a human and demon." He stated. 

"But I thought all of those resulted in demons?" Yuuki asked. 

"True, if one of the participants is not will. If both are willing, it results in a hybrid. A half breed." He said. 

"Oh" Yuuki replied with.

"And my connection with your sister? Simple, she is my mate." Yuuki's jaw dropped and she turned to look at me. 

"Seriously!?!? He is your boyfriend?!?!" She shouted. 

My face was scarlet. "Yes" I said meekly. 

Her eyes went wide. "Judging by your reaction, you two slept together. Am I right?" She asked. I merely nodded. "Holy...I'm gone for ten years and this happens."

"Come, we should take you to father." I turned to the rest of the fighters. "We'll continue tomorrow. Get some rest tonight." I commanded before turning around. Yuuki and Kirito followed.

Heathcliff's p.o.v.

I was in the middle of a meeting when Asuna, Kirito, and a women in a purple attire walked in. "What is it Asuna? And who is this?" I asked looking a the women. 

"My, my. Ten years and you still haven't changed, father." Said the women. 

"Come again? What was that?" They last thing she had said caught my attention. 

"Father" Asuna said. I looked at her to see her smiling brightly. "This is Yuuki."

Just three simple words. But they were some that I will cherish. I turned back to her. "Yuuki? My dear daughter?" I asked. 

She smiled "Hello, father. Been along time." I got up and walked over to her. I then pulled her into a hug, which she returned. 

"How?" I asked. "We thought we had lost you." 

"I had been taken by demons. I was used by the for nine years before I escaped a year and a half ago, after the demon using me stopped coming. If I had known that you and sis were here, I would have come." She told me in returned.

Kirito looked up, "Did the demon happened to be named Sugo?" He asked. 

She looked surprised. "Yes, how did you know?" He wrapped his arm around Asuna. 

"I killed that asshole after he captured and tried to do the same to Asuna." 

Yuuki's eyes went wide. "Well, that explains it." 

Asuna smiled, "How about we catch up at our home?" She suggested. 

"Sure" I said.

Yuuki's p.o.v.

When we arrived at Asuna and Kirito's house a girl about ten or eleven years old ran out. "Mama! Papa! Your back." She ran into Asuna and Kirito. 

Kirito picked her up, "Hey, Yui. Were you a good girl while we were gone?" He asked her. She nodded.

I looked shock. "She can't be yours. She's over ten years of age, which is longer then I've been gone." 

Sis smiled. "We found her a little over half a year ago. She was being hunted by demons. We found out later that the reason she was being hunted was because she was a half breed, like Kirito." I looked at her in shock, then at the girl.

"Mama. Who is this?" She asked sis. "Yui, this is my sister, Yuuki. That would make her your aunt." 

Yui looked at me and smiled. "Aunty Yuuki!" She said with her arms out stretched. I smiled and picked her up. I turned to look at Asuna and Kirito. 

"I'm not the only one who has some explaining to do." I said with a smile. 

"Come on. Lets head it and we can talk about what has happened." Kirito said as he took Yui and began walking towards the house. 

"Come on, sis" Asuna said to me and father walked in too. We went in after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be writing Yuuki's story. Anyone who wants to do that themselves, please ask down in the comments below.


	20. Chapter 19: Long Lost Sisters: Suguha

Kirito's p.o.v.

We had just arrived at the Ruby Palace. I looked up and the place the royal family once, and now the Demon King, called home. True to its name, the Ruby Palace was covered in rubies. The statues, pathways, gates, and more were all made out of rubies. "How the royal family got their hands on this many rubies is beyond me." I said. 

"You can say that again." Asuna said on my right. 

"They must have known of a secret ruby mine or something." Klein said from my left.

"Well, come on. Lets get going." I said as we all ran in. Demons everywhere. Low level, mid level, high level, Greater, they were all there. And very surprised when we charged in. Me, Eugeo, Alice, Asuna, and Heathcliff took out the Greater Demons while everyone else dealt with the others. Yuuki and Klein lead their groups while Kuradeel took charge of the Blood Oath Knights. The Commander of the Holy Dragon Alliance was a young man named Diavel, and a man with spiky hair named Kibaou was the sub-vice commander and lead the Aincrad Liberation Army in absent of their commander and vice commander.

We killed demons left and right as more came out into the courtyard. I had eight of my horns out with my blades covered in Hellflame. We were just tearing through them. The demons began to retreat, and we let them. We would just end up killing them later. "How many wound and dead?" Heathcliff asked. Yuuki and Klein replied with none in their groups. The Knights and ten wounded and zero dead. The HDA had twenty wounded and five dead while the ALA had zero wounded and fifteen dead. "So thirty wounded and twenty dead. Could've been worse." 

"Take five minutes to heal the wounded." I said. Everyone nodded. I looked at the Ruby Palace again. Somewhere in there, I can find both my sister and my birth father, I thought. Asuna walked up and took my hand. I looked at her and she nodded in understanding. We both looked back at the palace. Five minutes pass, "Come on, lets get a move on." I said. Everyone nodded and got up.

We went into the palace and were not surprised when we were ambushed. More demons did not mean anything to us. This raid army was made of the best of the best from the best guilds. We were not going to let a few (if a couple hundred counted as a few) demons stop us. Even as demons, they could not keep up with our speed and ferocity. They dropped like flies, only taking one of us for every five hundred of them.

We were in for our biggest shock after that battle. Running through the palace, I nearly ran into a girl turning a corner. We both reacted, drawing our blades and holding them at each other's throat. I took note of the six foot tall ax wielder and the young girl with what looked like a baby dragon on her shoulders asleep. The others round the corner to see what was going on.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded. 

"Ladies first" I replied. She glared at me. 

The tall man then spoke, "I'm Agil. The girl with the dragon is Slica. And the women who as a sword at your throat, while you hold one at hers, is Suguha." I froze at the name. Asuna also stiffened. I slowly lowered my sword, getting a good look at her.

Black hair that when to her shoulders, the black eyes just like mine. Her face looked just like mother's. "Sister?" I asked. Suguha then froze herself, before also lowering her blade. 

She looked at me, "Kirito? Brother?" She asked.

"So it was true, your alive." I said with tears in my eyes. Everyone looked shocked at this discovery. 

Yuuki chuckled, "What is this? Family reunion week?" That made everyone on our side also chuckle. 

Suguha looked at me. "Who are these people, brother?" 

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Boy, do I have a story to tell you, sis." I turned back to everyone. "I am going to retreat for now. Those that want to do the same may do so why the ones that wish to continue exploring may do so." They all nodded.

Suguha's p.o.v.

"Come on sis. I'll take you to my place." My brother said. I was shock and happy to see him. It has been twenty years since I last saw him. 

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving me out." Said a women with orangish color hair. "Who are you and what connections to you have to my brother?" I asked her. 

Another girl in a purple outfit laughed. "Sis, that was the same question I give to Kirito when I met you to yesterday." Bother the two girls and my brother laughed.

"Lets go. I will explain when we get there." He said, reaching his hand out. Me, my friends, and what I think are Kirito's friends grabbed hold. Next thing we knew, we were in a log cabin. "What the..." I started to say. 

"Mama! Papa! Your back. That was quick." I turned to see a young girl run by and tackle my brother. He grunted and smiled. 

"Brother, what is going on?" I asked again.

"Suguha, this is my home and family." He point to the two blond hair people. "Those two are Greater Demons Eugeo and Alice." My eyes went wide. He then pointed at the man in red, "That is Klein, one of my best friends." He then turned to the women next to him and the women and man behind her. "This is Asuna. Behind her is her sister Yuuki and Heathcliff, and this little one." He said gesturing to the girl in his arms, " Is mine and Asuna's adopted daughter, Yui."

I looked at him in shock. "So, are you going to introduce us to the two demons behind you." He said, nodding to Agil and Slica. "This is my bodyguard, Agil. And this is my best friend and beast tamer, Slica." I said.

"I have heard of the Black Swordsman, but for it to be my charge's brother. Well, that is a bit shocking. And the fact that you are a half breed." Agil said with astonishment. 

"I must thank you Agil, for looking after my sister." Brother said. 

"I have only been her guard for five years. I have not always protected her. Nor could I do anything when Dameon comes for a visit." He says. I shutter at the memory of what he did not me. 

"Well, he is going to pissed that I am gone" I said. Kirito laughed, and I got a bit mad. "What is so funny brother?" I growled. 

"Just the fact that Dameon can't be pissed, or anything for that matter, because he is dead. By my hands no less." He replied. Me, Agil, and Slica were shock. 

"You killed the Crown Prince?" Slica asked. 

"Yep. Him and Titania, the Demon Queen." Our jaws dropped at that. 

"Seriously?" I asked. "Yes, seriously."

"Now, Suguha. I believe that you a tale to tell me. About what happened these pass twenty years, correct?" I nodded my head. 

"Lets get comfortable. This may take a while." I said before beganning my tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be writing Suguha's story, either. For those who want to write Suguha's story, please, ask in the comments below.


	21. Chapter 20: Sword Skills

Kirito's p.o.v.

"Klein, I need to speak with you." I said to my friend. Klein looked at me, confused. 

"What is it, Kirito?" He asked. 

"Just follow me." I replied, turning and walking off. He followed me until we were alone. "Okay. Here is what I want to say." I began. "I want to tell them of the magic of the sword we learned form teacher twenty years ago." I said to him. He looked shocked. 

"You mean what teacher called Sword Skills?" He asked. 

"Yes, I want to show everyone." I replied. 

He nodded, "I can't stop you from doing so. But thank you for telling me." Came the reply.

So, later that afternoon, I called everyone to the training grounds. "What is it, Kirito?" Asuna asked me when everyone arrived. 

"Twenty years ago, me, and Klein, trained under a man who called himself the teacher. He taught us a lot of things. What I am about to show you is the most powerful of his teachings. Sword Skills." I said. I had everyone back away before drawing one of my swords. I pulled it back and went still for a second. The next thing people saw was the light the covered my blade. Crimson red in color, before I swung. Seven slashes, back to back, in just two seconds. Everyone's jaws dropped, they looked at me in complete shock. I froze for a second, before lowering my arm. I then turned to everyone else. "That was a sword skill. The magic within a sword, is what teacher called it. A long combo that freezes you in place for a second or two at the very end. That was a high level, one handed, sword skill. I will now show you my favorite." I said with a smile as I drew my second blade.

I pulled them both back and they were covered in a brilliant blue light. I then swung, sixteen slashes, left then right, back to back. "That was Starburst Stream. I will try to teach you guys some sword skills over then next five weeks before we storm the ruby palace to fight the Demon King. So lets get to practicing." I said, just as everyone ran down to me. "Klein, you're helping me teach, got it?" I shouted over to him. 

"Understood." He replied before walking over to me to help.

So, over the next five weeks, the fighters of the front lines learn the sword skills that I learn twenty years ago. Asuna was impressed with how fast everyone was picking these up. "So, are they ready?" She asked me. 

"Not as ready as I would like, but they will have to do." I said back to her.

"All thought, I am impressed with your sister. She was able to create her own sword skill. Mother's Rosario is what I believe she called it. Eleven hits for a one handed sword." I said to Asuna. "You should be proud of her." 

"I am." Asuna replied. 

"Alright! Training is over. Time to move out." I shouted to everyone. Everyone put away their weapons and went to get ready for the raid. Me and Asuna went to find Heathcliff. I smiled when we found him playing with Yui. "He is taking to being a grandfather rather well." I told Asuna. 

"Yes, he is." She said with a smile. "Father." She said and he looked up. 

"Mama!" Yui said as she ran over and gave Asuna a hug. 

"Where's my hug?" I said with a fake frown. 

"Papa!" Was the reply I got before she hugged me.

"Heathcliff. We came to say that the five weeks are up and that we are preparing for the raid." I said to him. He nodded. 

"It is time to end this war." He replied. "Get all of the leaders and commanders and have them meet me at the war room." He order. We nodded in return. Three hours later, and we had everyone there. Heathcliff began to speak. "We know nothing about the Demon King. His strengths or weaknesses. He is a complete mystery to us. I want you all ready for anything." He said.

I looked at Asuna. She mouthed, what are you thinking? I sighed and walked forward. Asuna's eye went wide when she found out what I was about to do, but she could not stop me. "That is not true." I said, making all heads turn. Heathcliff knew what I was going to do. "I have information on the Demon King." 

"And how do you have that?" Kuradeel asked me. 

"Simple. Diablo Ragnarok, the Demon King, is my father." I said. This made everyone fall silent. 

"The Demon King is your father." Said Thinker, commander of the Aincrad Liberation Army. 

"How can we trust you?" Kibaou asked me. 

"How many times did I have the opportunity to betray you guys, but did not. How many times did I help with the rescue missions, instead of stalling them?" I asked him in return. That shut him up.

"Commander Heathcliff, Lady Asuna. How can we trust him!?" Kuradeel shouted. He noticed that we were unbelievably calm upon hearing this. "And how can you be so calm!?" 

Asuna looked at her father, who nodded. "Because Kuradeel, we already knew." She answered. The look on Kuradeel's face was priceless upon hearing that. I then proceeded to tell them everything about I knew about my father. Five meters tall, black armor, a black sword about four meters tall, ten horns making a crown on his head. Someone joke that he could see the resemblance between us by the black we wore alone. I chuckled at that.

"This war will end, one way or another, after this battle. So, lets make this count. For the freedom of Aincrad! For the downfall of the Demon King!" I shouted, raising my blade. 

"For the freedom of Aincrad! For the downfall of the Demon King!" Everyone shouted in return, raising their own blades.


	22. Chapter 21: Son VS Father

Asuna's p.o.v.

We were traveling to the ruby palace with me, Kirito and our close friends up front. Everyone else wanted to stay away from Kirito. It seem that he was given two more titles have he reviled how he was. The Son of the Demon King and The Demon Prince. They made sure not to say that anywhere near him. It was a good idea, because he might have killed the person he heard say that.

Kuradeel pulled me to the side. "Why are you with that monster?" He asked angrily. 

"Oh? So being a half breed, he's ok, but being the son of the Demon King makes him a monster?" I asked back to him.

"We can't trust him! He could be helping the enemy!" Kuradeel said. 

"I will repeat what he said back in the war room. How many times has he had the opportunity to betray us?" I said. "And, to answer your previous question, I am with him because I love, and trust, him. I will stand by his side and he will stand by mine. This concludes our conversation." I said, before turning around and head back to my group.

"I can most likely guess what that was about. Am I think of the right thing?" Kirito told me. 

"Yes, you are." I said, before kissing him. He return it without question, in front of everyone. They all went quite at our show of affection to each other. We than turn and continued onwards.

Kirito's p.o.v.

We were all standing outside of the throne room to the ruby palace. Me, Asuna, Heathcliff, Klein, Yuuki, Eugeo and Alice stood in front of the doors. Everyone else was keeping a distance form me after finding out who I was.

"Ready?" Asuna asked me.

"As ready as one can be who is about to fight the tyrant of Aincrad, who also happens to be his father." I replied sarcastically. 

"Very funny. Okay, lets do this." She said back. I nodded and turned to everyone else. 

"I'm opening up the doors. Be ready." I shout. They all nodded and I turned back to the door. 

"Together" I look at Asuna. 

She nodded, "Together." We reached forward and pushed the door open.

The throne room was huge. The roof towered a hundred feet above our heads, twenty columns on each side of the room over fifteen feet apart, putting the room at about three hundred feet long. But what took the attention of everyone was the towering figure sitting on the throne. The figure was covered in menacing black armor. What looked like a crown sat upon his head, but I knew better. Ten horns, marking him as the most powerful demon alive. A black sword, four meters in length, was leaning against the armrest. Diablo Ragnarok, King of Demons.

"I was wondering when you humans would get the balls to enter my throne room." He spoke in a deep voice. 

"Diablo" Heathcliff stated. "Today will mark the end of the war." 

The Demon King laughed. "Indeed, it will. I will enjoy ending you people." He spoke, standing up to tower above us.

I stepped forward to stand besides Heathcliff. "This battle will be far harder for you then you think. Father." I said, letting all ten of my horns grow out of my head, followed by my wings and tail. I drew both of my swords. 

Diablo seemed surprised to see me. "My son." He spoke, his voice sounding like it was drifting off, before shaking his head. "If this is how it will be, then so be it." He growled, before picking up his sword. "Let this fight began, and this war end." He roared before charging us. 

"Battle positions!" I shouted before I too charged. The rangers went to the back with several of the shield users before drawing back their bows. The rest split up into groups, several drawing the attention of the demons that came into the room. Me, Asuna, Heathcliff, Eugeo, Alice, Yuuki, And Klein and his group all charged the Demon King. We would end this today!

Heathcliff's p.o.v.

We all charged Diablo, me in the front to tank his first blow. He swung and contented with me, causing us to both stop in our tracks. The ground crack from the force behind the blow. This gave Kirito the time to leap over me, landing and running up the blade. Eugeo and Alice ran by me to strike at his legs. My daughter was circling around Diablo with Klein and his group.

Kirito struck his father's helm, sending a ring though out the room. Diablo stumbled back, just as Eugeo and Alice struck his knees, making him fall back. He used his sword to keep from falling onto his back. Asuna, Yuuki and Klein used that moment to strike his back. He stumbled back forward with a growl, swinging his blade again. I braced myself and blocked the overhead swing.

I then felt the air besides me part, something moving too fast for me to see, but I smiled, only knowing one person who could move that fast. A blue light covered the sword in Kirito's left hand, before he swung. One, two, three, four strikes, Horizontal Square. Diablo reeled back form the sudden attack. I then heard a shout, seeing Klein's sword glow, before he moved with unbelievable speed, striking Diablo with a downward attack. Fell Crescent, a charge attack covering 4 meters in 0.4 seconds.  
Right behind him, Asuna and Yuuki both pulled their sword back, causing them to also glow. Asuna leaped up and struck. Six attacks, three horizontal, followed by three vertical. Crucifixion, a sword skill that made the shape of the cross on the opponent. Yuuki followed with her own Sword Skill, Mother's Rosario. Eleven strikes, ten to form a X, the eleventh to hit the center.

Eugeo then leaped up to be leveled with Diablo's stomach before his foot began to glow. Suigetsu, Water Moon, a round house kick that Eugeo delivered right to the gut. Diablo was bent over by the strike, leaving him open for Alice. She leaped up and jumped off of Eugeo to reach Diablo's head, before delivering a kick to the head with a back flip. Gengetsu, Crescent Moon.

Diablo reeled back, falling onto his back. He quickly got back up before we could do anything. He did not look very happy. "Everyone, keep him distracted. Kirito." He turned to look at me. "I need a boost. I want to use that Sword Skill I found during practice" He nodded and smiled at that. He dug his legs into the ground and crossed his swords. I ran and leaped onto them, before he shoved me forward. I flew up to Diablo's head as my Sword began to glow.

Divine Sword, a sword skill that I discovered by accident. Kirito informed be that it maxed out the damage possible by a weapon. I came down and struck Diablo in the head. The sound of the strike rang through out the room. I landed back on the ground as Diablo stumbled back. However, he recovered faster then me. I could tell that he was smiling behind his helm. He swung at me, and I could do nothing to stop it. I then felt someone shove me out of the way and saw Kirito take the blow.

"Kirito!" We all shouted as he went flying half way across the room, landing with a thud. Asuna ran towards him as the others got him to turn his attention to them. I unfroze and rejoined the fight, praying for Kirito to be okay.

Asuna's p.o.v.

I ran over to Kirito's fallen body. I silently thank the others for keeping Diablo away for me. "Kirito! Kirito!" I shouted shaking his body. "Kirito!" I started to cry as I noticed that he wasn't breathing. "Kirito!!!"


	23. Chapter 22: The Truth

Kirito p.o.v.

I opened my eyes to find nothing but blackness. I was just standing in an empty void. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around. 

"Hello, Kirito." I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see a man standing there. He wore glass and had a small bread. His hair and bread were as white as snow.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I felt at ease around him. He gave a small smile. 

"My name is Diablo Ragnarok. Your father." I froze when he said that. 

"What!?" I said, shocked. "Then what about that...that...monster back there?" I asked. 

He gave me a sad smile. "Just my body. I've hardly had any control over it for over five hundred years."

"Are you saying, that for five hundred years, someone else has controlled your body?" I asked. 

He nodded. "The only time I've control was when I met you mother. I had control for six years, and those six years were the most peaceful ones I've had." He said. 

"My mother knew that you were the Demon King. When did you tell her?" I asked. I could finally get answers about my family. "Right off the back, I told her who I was. The response that I got was not what I expected. She asked me for my side of the story. So I told her the truth. Just like I will now. It is time that you knew what happen, all those years ago."

Diablo's p.o.v.

When I saw my son walk up and stand my all the humans that had come to fight, I could not have been more proud. He stood tall, a warrior. I had almost took back control of my body when that happen, but it took it back. I saw him get thrown back form the strike meant for the armored man. I then took his spirit and withdrew to my pocket realm. I laid him down and looked at him. He looked so much like his mother. When he woke up, I grabbed his attention and introduced myself. He looked shocked and I explained to him about my body out there.

"It is time that you knew what happen, all those years ago."

I loved to explore form a very young age. It was one of my favorite things to do. When I grew older, I began to explore place that had not been touch for along time. Places that should have been left untouched. It was in one of those places that I found it. A tomb, six feet in length. There were runes all over it in a language that I did not know. I had assumed that they were runes of protection. I was wrong.

I opened the tomb and a darkness spilled out of it. I invaded me, and I was powerless to stop it. It introduced itself as Drerkaroth The Darkness, and thanked me for releasing it from its imprisonment.

It took control of my body and twisted it into what you saw now. It took my body and stormed the Ruby Palace, slaughtering the guards until we arrived at the throne room. It introduced itself to the royals with my name. Diablo Ragnarok, followed by naming itself as the Demon King. It then killed everyone in the room. It paid no head to the one servant that escaped, not realizing that he was the true prince, that the one he killed was a fake.

After that, it took Titania as its queen and began its war against the humans. Two centuries later and Damion was born. Drerkaroth, using my body, and Titania had many children. We all notice that Damion took an interest in hunting half-breeds.

It was about forty years ago that I broke free of Drerkaroth control. I knew that it was only temporary, so I took that time and enjoyed it. It was a year later when I met your mother. She was been attacked by demons and I immediately killed them. I told her who I was and instead of running off, she asked why I killed the royal family. I explained everything about Drerkaroth and what happened.

She took me in to her home, and half a year later, we had fallen for each other. Your mother always joke on how our love reminded her of a story. Beauty and the Beast, I think it was. Three and a half years later, you were born. You were the only child that I would claim as mine. However, I could feel Drerkaroth trying to take back control. I told your mother that and that she had to leave.

I was correct. A week after she left with you, Drerkaroth took back control. He was enraged at what I did. But he could do nothing to you as he had no idea where you were. And so for these last three and a half decades, I have slept. It was your attack on the throne room that awoke me.

Kirito's p.o.v.

I listen to my father's tale and was shock to hear about Drerkaroth. My father was just another victim of this war, the first victim. "Did you know that mother was a descendant of the prince that escaped?" I asked him. 

"No, not until she had died and her spirit informed me. But that makes you the true heir to the throne." He said.

"I don't know if I am worthy for that." I said quietly. "Whether you think you are worthy or not is not what matters. The throne is yours by birthright. So you must claim it." He said. 

"How? My swords are broken and that thing is powerful." I asked. He just gave me a smile. "You always had two swords available to you. My blade, Ragnarok, The End of Worlds. All you must do is call it to you. And you have forgotten that the royal blade is yours too. Excalibur, The Blade of Kings." He said. "Now, my son. You must stand. Stand and fight. Fight for our people. Fight to end this war." He said with a determined face. I stood up, and look down at my hands, and clenched them closed. I looked back up to him and nodded. He smiled and before I left, I heard him say.

"I could not be more proud to call you my son."


	24. Chapter 23: The True Heir

Asuna's p.o.v.

"Kirito!" I called for the twentieth time. The demons that had flood the throne room had all died, but Diablo was still standing. My father and friends were keeping him from turning towards us. "Don't you dare leave me! I can't lose you! Please!" I was crying hard, but he was still not breathing.

My father ran up to me. "Asuna, there is nothing that we can do. Kirito is gone." He said. 

"No!" I refused to believe him. I couldn't lose him and Yui couldn't lose her father. "Kirito!" I shouted again.

All of the sudden, his eye shot open and he gasps. "Kirito!" I said, hugging him. 

"Sorry for worrying you." He said and stood up. "Asuna, I need you to step away." He said. 

"What are you planning?" I ask. 

"To end this." He said determined.

Kirito's p.o.v.

I reached my left arm forward, my hand open. "Ragnarok!" I shouted, loud and clear. Everyone was shock when the great blade tore itself out of the Demon King's hand, flying towards me. It shank down and fitted itself into my open palm. 

"What? How?!" He, no, it shouted.

"Drerkaroth! You will release my father now and fight me one on one!" I shouted. The look of shock on Drerkaroth face was so worth that. It growled at me. 

"How did you figure it out?" he said. 

"Me to know and you to wonder." I said with a smile.

"It is time to remove you from that throne and place the true heir upon it." I said. He laughed. 

"What heir? I killed all of the royal family." My smile grew a bit. My left arm had lowered early and now I raised my right.

"Excalibur!" I shouted. The golden longsword appeared in my hand, the six gems in the hilt glowing with power. Everyone gasped when it appear. 

"HOW!!" Drerkaroth shouted. 

"The night you killed the royal family, a servant escaped and you let him go. The was the true prince, the one you killed was a body double." I said with a smile.

Drerkaroth shout. "How do you know this?" 

"The same way I knew who you were. My father." I said, my smile gone. "Now, let him go, and lets end this." I said while crossing my blades in front of me. He growled before the darkness began to leave the body, causing the body to shrink until it was about six feet tall.

Drerkaroth condensed into a shape. It was a mockery of a demon. "I will kill you boy, then wipe out everyone else here." I merely smiled. 

"You can try."

Diablo's p.o.v.

I groaned as my eyes open to show the roof of the throne room. I then saw an armored man of about fifty who helped me up. I looked forward to see my son fighting Drerkaroth. "So, your Diablo." I looked back at the armored man. "I'm Heathcliff." He introduced himself. I nodded and turned back to the fight.

I took a look at my son. All of his demonic features were out on full display. The ten horns that crowned his head were giving off a soft red glow. Each of his wings were a good fifteen feet, while his tail was eight. The big shocker was the golden armor that covered everything but his head. Must have been because of Excalibur. His black overcoat was on top of the armor and had red and gold runes all along it.

Drerkaroth had created a set of black armor just like the one that had been on my body. The sword he used looked like just a plain black blade.

They were attacking, blocking, sending each other flying, but neither looked tried. "They have been fighting for half an hour now." Came a voice to my right. I turn to see a beautiful women about my son's age. "Asuna. I'm in a relationship with your son." she said with a smile. 

"Well, I have to say, my son has excellent taste in women." She laughed at that.

We turned to look back at the battle. "Go, my son. You can do this."

Kirito's p.o.v.

Me and Drerkaroth have been fight for a while now. The asshole is persistent, I will give it that. We both knew that this battle was going to end soon. Time to pull my trump card. Both of my swords began to glow. I then struck. One...Two...Three...all the way up to twenty seven hits. The Eclipse, the most powerful duel wielding sword skill there was. It sent Drerkaroth flying half way across the room. I froze, just like any other skill.

It groaned in pain. "Ow" It said.

I unfroze by the time it got by on its feet. I smiled. "Didn't see that coming, did you?" I asked. Drerkaroth growled at me. It was clearly wounded, but it still wouldn't give up, and charged me.

Fine, time for my other trump card. I started Horizontal Square with Excalibur, knowing that it wouldn't connect. Drerkaroth smiled, thinking that he got me. I could hear everyone take in deep breaths and knew my friends were going to scream my name.

But as Horizontal Square ended, Ragnarok began to glow. I heard gasps and Drerkaroth looked absolutely shocked. Sharp Nail, a three vertical strike sword skill, dug into Drerkaroth chest. It stumbled back with a look of shock. Excalibur began to glow again and I began Howling Octave, an eight part combo, five straight strikes, followed by a downward and two upward strikes.

Drerkaroth shouted and charged me again, but I wasn't done. I slipped under his strike and Ragnarok glowed, starting one of my favorite skills, Deadly Sins, a seven strike skill, two of them making full circles. We both turned and faced each other before thrusting forward. One last time, Excalibur, glowed and I activated my favorite and most well known sword skill, Vorpal Strike, a thrusting attack.

Our swords clashed together, the light preventing anyone from looking, but the sound of metal shattering could be heard by everyone. When everyone could see again, the found a sight that shocked them. Drerkaroth sword laid on the ground in pieces. Excalibur's blade was sticking out of its back. 

"How?" Drerkaroth asked as it slowly faded away. "Skill Connect" I answered. Drerkaroth nodded, before fading away completely. There was nothing there to every mark it being here.

I turned to everyone, panting heavily. I raised my sword, "The Demon King is dead! The war is over!" This caused everyone to began cheering. My appearance returned to normal and my swords vanished. 

Asuna ran over and hugged me. "You did it!" She cried. "You did it!"

I smiled and returned the embrace. Heathcliff walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Good job, Kirito. And thank you, for saving my life." 

"Anytime, Heathcliff." I replied. I saw my father walking over. I exited Asuna's embrace and turned to him. 

We looked at each other and he smiled. "Thank you, my son. For freeing me from my mistake." I smiled back. 

"Your welcome father. And welcome home."

He pulled away and smiled at me. "It's good to be home. And I couldn't be more proud to call you my son." 

Asuna grabbed my attention. "I believe that the fact that you can summon the sword Excalibur now makes you king." She said with a smile. 

"I guess it does." 

"And all of your secrets are out Kirito. That means that you have no reason to run from people." 

I smile "Your right. And I don't intend to run anymore." I said, pulling her into a kiss.


	25. Epilogue I: Peace

Kirito's p.o.v.

It has been a year since the war ended. I was crowned king, being the eldest living heir to the throne. Humans and Demons have begun to work together, well, almost. There are still some pockets of demons that are repelling, a couple lead by some of Drerkaroth's children. They don't last long, either tearing each other apart, or me tearing them apart.

Of course, being king has its ups and downs. One up is that I'm rich as fuck, another being that I have people working for me. Some of the downsides are that I have people working for me, when I'm still use to being alone, and another are all the bloody princesses that want to marry me for the throne. A portal had opened up on the first floor that lead to new lands. We already had explores going through them from both sides. And royalty too.

"Your Highness. Princess Sakuya, Princess Alicia, and Prince Eugene are here to see you." A servant informed me. I groaned and began walking to the throne room. 

"More royalty do deal with?" I turned to see my body guard Eugeo walking up to me. 

"Yes" I replied. I displayed all ten of my horns. I do this whenever I have visitors. I can get a judge of a person by how they react to them. When I walk in, I see my guest. Sakuya was wearing a green dress, Alicia was wearing a orange and brown dress, and Eugene was were a red suit with a greatsword across his back. Sakuya and Alicia both had looks of shock and disgust for the briefest moments, before pulling on a mask of calm. Eugene just merely rose a eyebrow, before nodding. He was someone I might be able to get along with.

"Greetings, guest. As you all know, I am Kirito and this is my bodyguard, Greater Demon Eugeo." I greeted them. "I will start with Prince Eugene first," turning to the man. He bowed and said "Greetings, King Kirito. Me and my people would like to form an alliance with yours. Trade resources, train our men together, and more." 

"I can work with that Prince Eugene. And how would you feel about a friendly sparing match later?" I said. 

He smile, "I would love to."

"Princess Sakuya, Princess Alicia. I can guess why you are here." I said. 

"We are both here to form a bond between are nations through marriage." Sakuya informed me. 

I sighed, I really hate this. "I will have to turn you both down." I said. 

"What! Why?" Alicia asked. 

"One, both of you looked at me with disgusted when I walked in. Two, I..." I never got to finish.

"Brother." My sister popped her head in. "There is someone here to see you. She claims to be an old friend of yours." I looked at her when she said that. 

"What does she look like?" I asked. 

"She is dress like a ranger. She as bright blue hair and a bow nearly as big as her." She replied. 

I smiled, knowing who it was. "Send her in."

"Kirito, you rat bastard. When were you going to inform me about this?" A women demanded upon walking in. 

"Good to see you again too, Sinon." I said with a smile. "And I didn't know where you were. How could I send a message?" I replied back. 

"Fine, you have a point there." She said as I gave her a hug.

"Who is this young lady?" Eugene asked.

"This is Sinon, an old friend back during the war. I haven't seen her for a little of a decade." I answered. 

He nodded and bowed, "Prince Eugene. A pleasure to met you milady." 

Sinon smiled. "A smooth talker, huh? I like you already." Eugene smiled in return.

"And those two women back there are Princess Sakuya and Alicia." I said, pointing to them. 

"Trying to get your hand in marriage?" She asked. 

"Tried and failed." I replied. Just as they were about to say something, another servant appeared.

"Sir, High General Heathcliff, Lady Asuna, with her daughter Lady Yui, and her bodyguard, Greater Demon Alice, General Thinker and General Diavel, alongside Royal Guard Captain Klein, are here to see you." 

I smiled when I heard that. "Sinon, you are going to see some of my friends."

"Kirito." I turn to see Heathcliff, who had spoken. 

"Hello Heathcliff. How is your day." I asked. 

"It's good, I'm getting a lot of reports from the adventurers and explorers." He replied. 

"Thanks good. General Diavel, General Think." 

"Greetings, you highness." They both bowed. 

"Klein" I said, grabbing the mans attention. 

"You remember Sinon." I gestured to her. 

"Hey Sinon" He said with a smile before pulling her into a hug.

"Hello Klein. Nice to see you again." Sinon replied, returning the hug. 

"These are our generals, Thinker and Diavel, along with our high general, Heathcliff." I said, gesturing to the men. 

"A pleasure to meet you men." She said, given them a bow, which the men returned.

"The two in the black and gold armor are Eugeo and Alice. Eugeo is my bodyguard while Alice is Asuna and Yui's bodyguard. They are greater demons and friend from my childhood." I tell her. 

"Greater demons? These are the first that I have met that have not tried to kill me." We laugh at that.

"And finally, this is Asuna, my fiancé, and our adopted daughter, Yui." I say as I wrap an arm around Asuna. Sinon smiled while the two princesses had a look of shock on their faces. 

"What!?" Sakuya shouted.

"Yes, Sakuya. This is the second reason that I can't, and won't, marry a visiting princess. I am engaged." I said to her. Ah, that look on her face was priceless, just like all the other ones.

"It is a pleasure to met you, Sinon." Asuna said to her. 

"And a pleasure to met the women who stole my friend's heart, and the next queen of Aincrad." Sinon said with a smile.

"Hey, were is father?" I asked. 

"Oh, he's off exploring the new lands, just like in his old days." My sister said, smiling. I just shake my head and sigh.

"Just as long as he is back in time for the wedding, I am good." I said with a smile. "Or else I will be very mad at him." My sister just shudders, remember about how I am when I'm mad.

"I am sure he will be here. He wouldn't want to miss out on his son's wedding, now would he?" Asuna asked. 

I merely smile. "Indeed." I replied. Life here is good. I have a family again, a wife to be, a daughter, and wonderful friends.


	26. Epilogue 2: Wedding Day

Kirito's p.o.v

I stood there at the altar, nervous. Facing off against armies of demons, fighting monster out of people's worst nightmares, confronting the Demon King, all less terrifying then this. 

Mine and Asuna's wedding day.

"No need to look so nervous, Kirito." Klein, his best man, said. 

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one getting married." I growled back quietly. He just chucked in response.

This was the big day, finally marrying the woman he loved. And, my father still wasn't here. I'm going to kill him if he misses this. I could see Eugeo and Alice in the front row. Me and Asuna had decided to make the both of them the ring bearers. I could also see generals Thinker and Diavel. There was an empty seat next to Eugeo and Alice where my father should be sitting, but he wasn't.

The next thing I knew, the bells began to ring. I then saw the doors began to open. Yui, who Asuna had assigned as the flower girl, was skipping down the hall, tossing flowers. Following her were the maids, Sinon and my sister, Suguha. After came Asuna's maid of honor, her sister, Yuuki. Then came Asuna, who was being escorted down the ail by her father. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown with a silver neckless on. She had her hair in a bun with nothing in or on it.

She had a smile on her face as she walked down the ail in her father's arm. When they arrived to the alter, I held out my hand, which she took. I nodded to Heathcliff, and he nodded back. We turned to the priest, who stood behind the alter. Oh, it was so hard to find a priest who was willing to marry a hybrid. There were some who I almost killed because they were rude to Asuna, who was marrying me. Three damn months, just to find one. We began with our vows to each other, promising to always stand by each other's side, no matter what, and to never cheat on the other. You know, that type of stuff. Then we reached the end, just in time for a surprise.

"Do you, Kir..." The priest never finished because the doors were pushed open. We turned to see who it was. 

"Hope I'm not too late." My father said with a smile on his face. He wore a white overcoat over a peach color tux. 

"No, your just in time." I replied with a smile. He nodded and went to sit down.

"As I was saying." The priest began. 

"Do you, Kirito Ragnarok, take Asuna as your loving wife?" He asked. 

"I do" I replied. 

"And do you, Asuna Yuuki, take Kirito as your loving husband?" He asked her. 

"I do" She replied with a smile. 

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. I pulled Asuna in and kissed her.

Everyone stood up and began to cheer for their king and his new queen. We parted and looked at everyone with a smile. "Now, all I want before I pass, are some grandbabies!" Both Heathcliff and Diablo shouted.

"Father!!" Me and Asuna both shouted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. I do hope you enjoyed the story, even with the possible errors throughout it. Do please read the Author Note I have next chapter.


	27. Author's Notice

To all of you loyal readers, thank you for reading this story. I plan to do something of a rewrite of this story.

I will be making some changes to the base of the story. I plan to add in the Forest and Dark Elves. Those of you who have read the SAO Progressive books know that Kirito, with the help of Asuna, ended the Elven War between the two, along with the threat of the Fallen Elves. Kizmel, and even her sister, Tilnel, will be introduced. Do note that I am taking the idea of the elves having a polygamy society from several other stories that I have read that have included the SAO elves, so let us see where I will take that. 

I also plan to introduce the other Integrity Knights. I will be making changes to the base of many characters, like Kirito, Klein, Sinon, Eugeo, Alice, and many other.   
Also, going back through my story revealed to me that I forgot an important group to the SAO story. Expect to see Laughing Coffin appear in the next version. The fact that I forgot about them kind of shocks me.

The changes to some of the characters, as well as the introduction of several others, will most certainly change several of the events in the story. Which events and how, we will have to see. 

I hoped you all enjoyed the story, are enjoying my current story, and are looking forward to this, I guess, alternate version of The Swordsman in Black. 

Signed, The Grim Dragon.


End file.
